Liars Ever After
by bleuxe
Summary: Espionage and hidden identities became the duty. A deadly game of temptation was not apart their equation. Nothing good can come from this. Adult/Dark theme.
1. Chapter 1

This mission was anything, but simple if anything it was extreme complicated and downright suicidal. She often thought what made her do this mission because it has been two years since she has been at Amegakure. Maybe it was successfully becoming Jōnin at eighteen years old and maybe that is what went to head her back then. No that couldn't be it, looking in the full length mirror unsure if Hinata could ever accept this appearance that was chose for her.

She accepted this top-secret mission to challenge herself and to prove to her family and friends. This way she can be useful to Konoha in a different way that was more resilience and informative. Her mission was to find out what was happening to Amegakure because in recent years there were rumors of a civil war going on here. To also figure out who started this or at least who the new leader of Amegakure was because they were shrouded in mystery.

It became apparent to Jiraiya that their last leader had died a long time ago and that this new leader was cutting connections from the rest of the world and restricted any shinobi who wasn't part of the Rain village from entering.

Flashback two years ago

"You want to see me Lady Hokage?" Hinata bowed with upmost respect when entering her office.

"There is no need for such formalities Hinata. Lady Tsunade is fine please have a seat," Tsunade said rustling though her desk drawers looking for her bottle.

"Want to congratulate on becoming a Jōnin." She said happily with her bottle in her hand. Hinata couldn't help to smile proudly, but also noticed Shizune and Tonton were not in the room.

"But that is not the only reason I called you here…" Tsunade decided get to the main point of why she was really here as she took a swig from the bottle.

Tsunade explained the intel that was received from Jiraiya and how delicate this situation was. Konoha couldn't be tie to this any way possible and it could mean war if caught.

"This mission is ranked S and if you choose to accept this you will be sworn not to speak about this mission even after you are done with this," She said to her because it took every ounce of persuasion to convince Jiraiya not to go head first into Amegakure with zero plans of what or who he was dealing with.

Tsunade remembered the last time they were in Ame and they almost killed for underestimate their opponent. Whoever this new ruler was she doubted they would be as lenient as Hanzō even though that psychopath was anything, but lenient.

"I accept the mission," Hinata said without realizing the words coming out.

"Are you sure?" She asked slightly surprised that she accepted the mission so fast because didn't give her all the details.

"I would have given you a little bit of time to think about it and I have to admit you weren't my first choice,"

Hinata couldn't believe how much those words stung to hear and had no doubt her first choice was her tutelage Sakura. It made become a Jōnin mean nothing if she couldn't show her worth to her village and out of Konoha 11 each kunoichi had their specialties. Sakura had incredible strength also being a medical nin, Ino had her extreme beauty with intelligence and Tenten is known to be the mistress of weaponry. Hinata was just known to be the Hyūga heiress and she wanted to be known more than her powerful clan.

"No, I believe I could do this,"

Flashback ended

The rest seemed history after that, Hinata was given a new identity portrayed as a civilian woman alias name Mina Hitoshi who decide immigrated to Amegakure from non-shinobi village from land of Iron after her last known relative her father died. She had a couple months to get her back story down to the tee and even had training on being interrogated by Ibiki himself before moving here.

Her appearance was change to a blonde with wavy hair and hazel eyes with a smaller body type. It was a stark difference from her original body and all required a simple transformation jutsu, but to keep the form Lady Tsunade given a prototype device that was basic off of her transformation jutsu that kept her looking young. The necklace was simple looking coin piece that kept her henge, make her chakra seem less than what it really was and made this mission even possible.

The hardest part for Hinata was saying goodbye to her friends and family. What she didn't expect was to not have any contact with anyone direct from Konoha when she got to Ame because it was just messaging toads from Jiraiya. Every several months a small toad pop by on her apartment balcony croaking as soon as she seen it. Luckily it wasn't usually to see amphibians roaming around in this wet climate here, with the except that these toads were able to talk.

Hinata bit her bottom lip knowing the intel she was receiving as civilian was drying up. There was only so much that she could do as a civilian because Amegakure was oppressed. It was a huge culture shock living here and it made her miss Konoha that much more. She finished her report and was hesitating to give it the toad. She wrote a letter to Naruto expressing her feelings and it was something she thought over the past two years having regrets for not telling him in person.

She merely giving the toad her report and whatever letters she had for her family unable to form the courage to give the love letter to it. Watching the toad swallow the papers.

"You'll be extracted a month from now be ready," the toad croaked and poof out of existence.

Hinata couldn't help the excitement from bubbling inside because she was finally going home. She read whatever letters Neji and Hanabi wrote her and afterwards throw letters in her fireplace burn any evidence of it. She looked at the letter to Naruto one last time before throwing in fire because this time she was going to confess her feelings to his face.

Hinata ended up at work later on that night in happy mood putting on her apron and pulling her hair back to put on her head scarf. When first got to Ame the only job she could find was bartender at a tavern called Riptide. The economy was so rough here it was by miracle she found this job and at first, she didn't think this work was ideal. But soon learned that with alcohol, customers were more reliable to speak freely of what was happening here.

Over the years she learned that certain parts of Amegakure were forbidden for entering unless granted access by Kami or Kami's angel even if they were Ame nin. Whoever the leader of Ame was he or she is known only by Kami was rumored to reside in the tallest tower in the village and had totalitarian rule over this land.

"Mina I'm going on break can you take care of the customer that just came in," Her boss Jin said as he went out the backdoor to smoke his cigarette.

"Sure," Hinata replied surprised because recently there was a curfew placed and usual it was just quiet nights at the bar. She figured it was some random shinobi on patrol just taking a break. She got to the bar and didn't see the customer at first because of the dim lighting, but finally noticed a man with an orange mask wearing all black sitting in a corner booth.

Hinata was cursing in the back of her mind _"No wonder he went on break this guy looks very intimidating… damn you Jin."_

There policy was no one could loiter at Riptide, especially since this curfew being enforced, but if a drink was brought stay as long until closing time. Just by looks by this man he looked like he didn't want to be bothered because his back was facing towards her as she silently cursed her boss again.

Obito had to come back to the Rain village just to discussed some things with Pein. There had been some setback in plans and he hated setbacks. Recently the not so immortal duo Kakuzu and Hidan were killed. All this had to be blamed on Konoha always being a thorn in his side especially Kakashi who was involved in their deaths. The leaf fools were only slowing their inevitable deaths and for Kakashi he was only upset that Kakuzu didn't take him out with him.

"Can I get you something to drink sir," the barmaid said as cheerful as she could be snapping him out of his thoughts.

"No and I would like to be left alone," Obito replied not appreciating being disturbed and not even giving her so much a single glance. That is reason why he came here to this dingy hole in wall was to not be disturbed by anyone.

Hinata had to suppressed the sigh from coming out of her mouth there were two type customers that she absolutely hated the ones refused to be cut off because they were straight up alcoholics and the ones who weren't customers at all just want a place to hangout . Just so they could ask for water all night.

"Sir I'm sorry if you're not going to order anything I'm going have to ask you to leave," She said really wanted to avoid doing this because her ass of a boss should be doing this.

"Really?" Hinata didn't know hearing that one word coming out of this mask man in such baritone voice would send such a chill through her bones. Maybe it was pure stupidity on her part, but she decided to press her luck.

"Yes, really sir,"

There was a long silence of them staring each other down. At first Obito thought she was some ugly old bar wrench with an attitude and he was in a murderous mood. He looked up to see a young woman with her hands on hips in no means of backing down. She was kind of plain looking, but not bad on the eye either.

"Give me the stiffest beverage you've got…pretty please." He chuckled the last part childlike somewhat impression with her boldness.

"Um r-right away," she said a little unsettle by his voice change and quickly went to the bar looking for the highest content of liquor. She unlocked the cabinet underneath the bar to get the heavy bottle. She popped her head back over to see that he was now in front of her sitting in a stool. It scared the wits out of her because she didn't hear his footsteps or even him scraping the stool to get in it.

To Hinata this proven that he was a shinobi and a dangerous one at that.

"Careful I don't like my drink shaken nor stirred," Obito said putting his hand on the bottle of the neck right on top of hers to keep it from falling while feeling her thunderous pulse through his glove. It seemed like an eternity before he let go of her hand only to let her pour his drink.

"T-thank you s-sir!" Hinata tried her damnedest not to tremble while pouring, no doubt her face was all red. " _Where the hell was Jin? Did he go on a lunch break?"_

"It's Tobi…sir makes me feel so old,"

She couldn't help, but to twitch her lips into a smile. Hinata only blinked when noticing his glass was empty as he slammed it back down.

"Another one this is pretty tasty," Obito found her facial expression to be funny and thought of messing with her some more since she decided to disturb him. He begun tapping on the sake bottle making an annoying ping noise with it.

"Only if you can handle it Tobi," Hinata snatching the bottle from him to pouring him a steady glass this time. She didn't want to deal with a drunken shinobi at the end of the night.

"Only time will tell." Obito commented unsure if she meant to sound coy. This game she did not want to play with him because nothing good could come of this.


	2. Chapter 2

**bleuxe AN: was in a writing mood** **this weekend. This is** _"Thinking"_ and _Dreams_ **for some reason I forgot to put it in the last chapter.** **I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The hours seem to drag on slowly at work while Hinata just mindlessly slipped into automatic checklist of what need to get done seeing as her boss wasn't coming back anytime soon. Every now and then she would watch him from the corner of her eye hoping that he wouldn't notice. He was tilting his second drink from side to side in his hand seemingly uninterested in it.

 _"It been hours since Tobi said anything else to me. Maybe he lost in thought I don't know it hard to tell with that strange mask on his face,"_ Hinata thought curiously, but too nervous to actually spark up a conversation again. She just never seen someone dressed so uniquely before even for a shinobi in Ame. He had black clothing that covered all of his skin on from his neck to his gloves down to his toes that he could easily blend into the night if he wanted to.

She wondered if his face had some deformity making him want to cover his face. His mask had one eye so maybe it was more of a serious injury.

"See something you like?" Obito questioned noticing her shy glances every now and then. This caused her to drop the pitcher she was washing in the sink making it shatter in a million pieces.

"Shit…" Hinata sighed unsure why this man made her so jumpy for. She slowly picked up the broken glass, but still managed to cut her right hand. She was swearing up a storm because this was just ridiculous at this point.

"Come here so I can fix it," he said not even trying to hid the laughter in his voice while thinking this girl was too klutzy to be a bartender.

"I'm fine I-I'm just go to the back office to get some band-Ahh!" Hinata yelped in pain from him instantly jerking her injured hand towards him.

"Now now wouldn't want you to go back there and twist an ankle or something," He tsk while got a hold his drink in the other hand. It wasn't a deep gash and he simply watched as her blood drip downward from her hand to her wrist.

Hinata waited and wondered if he was going to heal her or not. Hoping he was some kind of medical ninja because she was getting slightly dizziness from the blood loss. he let go of her hand for a second to take one last sip of his drink before spilling the rest into her wound without warning.

Honestly Obito was expecting for her to scream profanities maybe even an attempt to slap him, but no she stood there with her eyes closed shut, lips pursed and her injured hand curled up into a fist. He pulled some napkins from the bar top and held her hand again, but this time she whimpered.

"Shh the rough part is over," Obito hummed taking his time wiping away the blood from her hand and wrist.

Hinata wanted to pull her hand away from him feeling as through he was purposely torturing her. Suddenly he pulled out gauze and bandages from his pocket, before she knew it her hand was wrapped tight with the pain subsiding.

"Thank you," she said with rosy cheeks as he caressed her hand before letting go.

Hinata suddenly noticed the clock and was in hurry. She told him that it was closing time and there was so much to clean up in such little time. Broken glass, her blood, his sake, the bandages is all of things that shouldn't have happened and should have been prevent somehow. In all her years working here a customer never made her as tense as he did. There were few rare occasions a drunken customer would try to flirt with her, but nothing as bold as him.

She saw that he was no longer by the bar area and double checked the restrooms to make sure he was gone. She let go whatever breath she realized she was holding and shutoff the lights.

Obito waited for her outside not want to get in her way. He didn't know why, maybe because she didn't back down from him or her reactions were strange for a bartender, even for a civilian and it caught his interests. She froze as soon as saw him before turning back around to lock the door. That was one of her mistakes that she came doing was ignoring him, she did it when she cut herself and now at this time.

Hinata soon found herself trapped between the door and him.

"Tobi what are you doing?" Hinata said wondering if this man just lives to try to give her a heart attack.

"You know I never caught your name yet you know mines." Obito drawled because usually he didn't care to know names, but there was something about this woman.

"M-Mina Hitoshi…" she stuttered almost forgetting her alias name because he seemed to be closing the gap between them. The neon blue lights from the Riptide sign illuminated him defining his arm, chest, and abdomen it made her want to melt. Hinata unintentionally brushed up against his bicep unable to think properly and immediately his lips were on hers.

Obito took full control of this situation with his mask only move to the side and lifted her up in the air only to pressing her farther into the doorway. He was right where he wanted to be in between her legs grinding his arousal into her and couldn't wait till he could hear her screams in pleasure.

"W-We c-can't do this," her breath was real shaky in his ear.

"It's curfew no one is out here and if you really to want to… reopen the bar so we can have a private session," He whispered darkly back in her ear sending goosebumps to run across her skin.

His gloved hand was cold to the touch inside Hinata's blouse squeezing her breast while sucking on her neck. She couldn't stop the moan from escaping her lips feeling his hand now tucking on her bra. His thumb was suddenly on top of the coin piece of her necklace and instant shoved him away.

"I-I need to get home like you say it is c-curfew and I really don't want any more fines," Hinata said coming to her senses unable to look at him.

It begun to start to rain as Obito watched her leave without another word, looking very disappointed. He couldn't believe that she would leave like that for no reason. He saw the desire in her hazel eyes, it didn't make sense and it angered him that she would reject him like that. He noticed a single silver key on the ground as he picked it knowing this was the key to the bar.

 _"She must have dropped it when I was kissing her. I will definitely be seeing you soon Mina,"_ Obito thought evilly.

It felt like Hinata couldn't get home fast enough looking over her shoulders every so often to make sure he wasn't following her. Threw off her drench headscarf as soon as she entered her apartment. Her body was soak and wet from the rain, but her body was also burning up from him. She couldn't get distract out here and only had one month left here. If he pulled off her necklace even by accident the henge would have dissipated instantly.

 _"_ _I wasn't thinking straight and I don't know why I wasn't the one drinking tonight… my first kiss,"_ Hinata thought guilty and she was about to cry because she could still taste the alcohol from his lips. She fell sleep restless thinking about her crush Naruto, but having wild dreams of the mysterious masked man.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN bleuxe: I hope ppl r enjoy this story and I don't own Naruto. This is** _Thinking_ **and** _Dreams._

* * *

The next few days was Hinata very scattered brain and confused. It didn't help that she had a reminder every time she looked in the mirror at the hickeys on her neck making her constantly wear a turtleneck. It also didn't help that she torn apart her apartment because she misplaced her work key.

She thought the hickeys would be gone by now, but what did she really know about this kind of thing.

 _"This never happened to me I wish I knew how to act or what to do?"_ Hinata thought while tucking the fabric back over her neck. This mission was more learn as she as goes because there wasn't anyone here to confide to. Training from back home only got her so far and two years of only having contact with her loved ones through letters. Every letter Hinata wrote was a lie of what she was doing and how she was feeling because she was sworn to secrecy.

This made life for her was becoming very isolating and it made her question her sanity especially lately. She felt over the years pretending a civilian, not hearing anyone calling her by her real name and not seeing her own body forced her to lose a bit of her identity.

 _"I can't become complacent not now…just a few more weeks then you'll fulfil your duty here,"_ She pipped talk herself in the mirror. Hinata had to believe that she was mentally strong to survive this long without any help and she hoped her strides here would benefit Konoha, but also liberal Ame from their leader without war.

Even if being spy here was part of the mission being heartless was never in her ninja way and people here were trying to live in peace too.

Late night at Riptide was back to it boring self and honesty she should be happy that she hadn't seen that masked man since that night. But her subconscious would always torment her every time she closed her eyes with dreams of him. Dreams of him on top of her like a faceless demon crushing her with every kiss and it always ended the same with his hand around her throat making impossible to breath like he meant to kill her along.

That dream would always leave her gasping for air swearing she felt his gloved hand on her.

 _"But it is just a dream just a form of loneliness that is all… beside I'll probably never see Tobi again,"_ the thought came as quickly as went because the bell to the entry rung with him stand there.

Obito was unsure why he came back to this dump especially since what happened last time he was here. He wasn't the type to give back what she lost as he held the bar key between his fingers and honesty it was her fault. Thoughts of her bombard his mind and it was distracting him. He already was done with his business in Amegakure and he suppose he some spare time for pleasure.

"G-Good evening T-Tobi," Hinata's heart skipped a beat with memories of the kiss and him touching her coming back at full force as he sat in of her front in a barstool.

"Why do you work here? You always seem to be working alone not the safest thing for a young lady to do," he noticed she was the only at bar and wondered why someone who was in her early twenties work in a old seedy bar late at night during curfew.

"This work isn't the best line of work, but if it wasn't for this job I probably be homeless," she explained which was the truth when she first came here was a rough start for her to acclimate. She learned to enjoy this job actually and was kind of a form of giving therapy to those who felt like they couldn't talk to anyone about their problems especially for those who were regulars at Riptide. Jin was actually here, but this time was in the cellar down stair doing inventory granted she still was working alone at the bar.

"I'm very capable of taking of myself so there is no need to worry for my safety,"

Obito could see the confidence brimming from her it was cute and it made his eye drift downward from her beaming smile to her turtleneck and he couldn't help, but to smirk at this point from inside his mask. His eye noticed an imprinted of an necklace in her turtleneck and he thought it was strange.

 _"Usually you would want to put a necklace outside the clothing?"_ Obito faintly remembered touching it and her shoving he away. Was she purposely hiding it?

"I would offer you a drink, but we are actually closing early tonight because of my boss is doing inventory," Hinata said trying her hardest not to show her nervousness around him. She took off her apron and head scarf packing them in her bag. It was raining hard and she was prepared this time with her umbrella.

"Do mind you if I walk you home?" he asked and decided to be to play nice this time around seeing as she was leaving.

Hinata was very skeptical at first at the suggestion, but having him holding her with one arm and keeping the rain off her with the umbrella. It just gave the impression that were lovers and it made her imagination his lips on her again which annoyed her because they weren't even friends. She didn't even know this man.

 _"Why wear a mask if you have one eye and wouldn't it make harder for you to see?"_ Hinata began wondering what his face looked like again.

They made to her apartment and instantly noticed that her lock to the door was busted. She immediately raced in without him. Thankful there was no one in her home anymore and from the looks of the place they must have saw how disorganized she left her apartment earlier and thought someone else must have already robbed the place.

Still Hinata was extremely paranoid because this never happened before in all the years she lived here and she wondered why now in her last month being in Ame was this happening. The worst scenario was that someone would find out that she was a spy and turn her over to the authorities. Lucky for her important information was burned in her fireplace a few days back and all she had was a logbook to account for her last days here which seem to be untouched in her bookcase.

"You know that was dangerous of you," Obito commented seeing her visible jolt which irritated him to no end because it was like she forgot that he was there with her.

"You've could fell right into someone trap," He saw what a disarray her place was.

"Yea, but I had to make sure nothing of value was taken," Hinata replied unsure what to do next because it was late at night with a storm brewing outside and an unintendedly guest. She flipped the light switch just to see that it was yet another power outrage. This place she definitely would not be miss. Having to live at these apartments was a nightmare with the leaky roofs when it rained too much, appliances that would randomly break and the landlord was anything, but helpful.

Obito could never understand the core beliefs of a civilian and how she valued personal items over her life.

"You know they probably knew you lived alone," Obito said leaning against the wall with his arms crossed causing her ears to peak up.

"I wouldn't doubt that they would come back especially if your alone and if they were desperate enough to gang up against you. What would you do then Mina?"

Hinata was at a lost for words because he was right because if they did come back she would have to fight and it could cause her be compromised. The risk only heightened with fear of having her identity being revealed.

"I-I don't know… maybe you could stay till daybreak until I-I-I," Hinata's voice caught in her throat the closer he got which was ominous because she could only see his swirl of a mask showing in the dark.

"I get a hold my landlord and a l-locksmith unless you have somewhere you need to be then never mind I don't be a burden to you," the more she rambled the more stupider she felt for even bring this up because he was so silent. Suddenly his gloved hand grabbing of her chin pulling her so close that her nose was nearly touching his mask.

"You trust that I would protect you for all you know I could be just another thief in the night," he warned her that he wasn't just any ordinary shinobi and wonder if she knew he was Akatsuki member would she be so willing to let him stay.

"If you want to hurt me you would have done it by now Tobi. You've had many opportunities," Hinata showed her bandage hand as proof making him let go of her.

Obito knew she had no idea what he was capable of and her going on the notion that he helped her once and could do it again was disgustingly naïve of her. Yet it made him wonder was what was she really capable of? There was just something not right about her and he intend to found out because his instinct were usual correct.


	4. Chapter 4

**An bleuxe: I like to thank those who comment and warn ppl that this is a lemon. Even though this is rated M and if not into that than skip this part but you'll miss plot or don't read at all. alot of OOC in this but enjoy I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Hinata jammed her front door as best as she could and at least make it hard for petty robbers to come back in. After barricading herself in with a guess she would call the perfect stranger. She grabbed whatever logs that was left for the fireplace, knowing that the power would be shut off for a while because of the storm.

She sensed that he was directly behind her sitting on the couch watching her every movement and could also sense the mood between them changed ever since she gestured that he stay. She poured the lighter fueled on the wood and stuck the match dropping in the fireplace. Now her home felt a lot cozy and visible.

"S-So Tobi are you from here?" Hinata felt like she needed to get to know him better and genuinely it was unnerving to wait in silence till morning.

"No, are you?" he decided to flip the question back on her because he was curious.

"No, I'd immigrated here a few years back…you must have done the same?" she grabbed the fire poker began prodding the flame.

"Actually, just here on business with the Amekage,"

Hinata blinked a couple times making sure that she heard him correctly. She continued to stroke the fire because she wanted to trended lightly on this topic.

"So where are you from and why come here of all places?" Obito asked seeing as she liked to play with fire literally and figuratively.

"The land of Iron…I came here because it was my father's dying wish for me to see his home country," Hinata was mesmerized by the flames with the lies smoothly slipped out of her lips.

"You must be use to the snow over the rain or not use to seeing ninjas running around," he said while thinking maybe that why he felt like she was out of place because she wasn't from here at all, but still.

 _"Pretty convenient that she from Iron seeing as that country under control by the samurais and that why it is known to be neutral grounds,"_ Obito could never lose his nature of suspicion especially when it came to people. He truly believed that trusting anyone wasn't worth it not in his life not since Rin died.

"Yes, I suppose that true," she finally decided to sit down on the couch from the farthest part from him. She looked incredibly sad and distance now.

"You miss where you're from…" he didn't even have to ask because he could just tell.

"I- yes I do," Hinata didn't see the need to lie about this. She missed her teammates Kiba and Shino, her former sensei Kurenai, her clan and especially Naruto.

She looked over at him and seeing his gloves were off by the fireplace. Finally seeing any part of his skin, it excited her and she wasn't sure why, but it had to because he hid himself so well. His right hand was so pale compare to his left hand, it was phantom like. It was especially strange that his fingernails were painted black with a steel ring on his thumb.

"I like your ring," She couldn't help, but to comment because in the middle of his ring it was dark purple with the kanji letter that said ball.

"I would say the same about your necklace if only I could it see," Hinata held her breath as his hand was suddenly on her throat and she was getting flashbacks of the dream she kept having. Slowly his fingertip dragged down her neck until he found what he was looking for and looped his finger around her chain to pull out the necklace from her turtleneck. In that moment she thought he was going to snap it from her neck as if he found out the truth.

Instead Obito rested his hand on the necklace coin piece feel her heart beating like crazy. He had to admit the necklace was a lot heavier than what he thought and it had to be uncomfortable being in her clothes. Her hands were on top of his and she imagined they would be frigid, but they were just as warm as hers, if not warmer.

Her hazel eyes looked terrified like she had regrets of letting him in her home, but it was too late to turn back. There was also a hint of desire in them again and he couldn't stop himself from attacking her parted lips.

This time Hinata was expected it and kissed him back. She had no idea what she was doing anymore and she hardly cared. Felt his tongue in her mouth causing her to gasp and he pulled away to laugh because she was terribly inexperience.

She felt embarrassed and slightly angry that he would laugh at her. Hinata really want to rip that stupid mask from his face. He stopped her reaching hand from touching his mask.

"Nah ah uh somethings are just best kept secret," his words never rung truer then in that moment as he pulled her up from the couch. He didn't stop there and lift her up high until both her legs were draped over his shoulders. He had her against the wall and his head leaning in her womanhood make her blush furiously.

"W-whoa what are you doing?!" Hinata freaking out at this point feeling completely pinned to the wall like a painting in it frame.

"Showing you how to kiss,"

Obito pulled her long bar maiden skirt up over his head let his mask fall to the waste side and rip her panties in the process. She was already wet for him as he spread her them pretty fold and getting a first sweet taste of her.

Hinata's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she arched her back farther up into his mouth. She had no clue how he was able to keep his firm balance because she squirming and shaking with every lick he had made on her clit. She wanted to rip her own damn skirt off just so she could run her fingers in through his spiky hair.

"T-To-Tobi…" she mewled breathlessly as her legs began to grow numb from hanging in the air like this. He felt his cock harden as he pushed a finger in her tight flooded pussy.

"Again, so the neighbors can hear!" the vibrate of his voice sent her to tears.

"Pl-Please-e T-Tobi!" as he pushed a second finger to open her up more. Obito stood still with his mouth on top of her precious clit rocking her back and forth by pumping his fingers inside her. He wanted to fuck her so bad but, apart of him wanted to savor her and torture her at the same time. He wanted her to keep begging for him that he almost told her his real name.

"Again!"

"T-Tobi I-I can't hold on!" Hinata screamed because it like she was about to pee on herself. Just as she about to burst he stopped and pulled away from her completely. This cause her to unceremonious fall forward to the ground because she lost all strength in her legs. He only picked up his mask to cover his face again. Hinata lay her sweaty forehead on the cold floorboards heavily breathing.

 _"Why did he stop? My body feel like it was going to exploded maybe that wasn't normal…"_ She was still shaking from pleasure, but didn't feel satisfied.

"Look up," Obito gritted his teeth impatiently. When she looked up her eyes widen at the bulge in his pant. He purposely let her not climax because it if anything it was him holding a grudge from when she first rejected him.

"Show me what you've learned," he said darkly loving the sight of her kneeling before him all hot and bothered. Hinata could of swear saw a red glint shine in the darkness of his mask eyehole as she unzipped his pant and open her mouth ready to receive him.

Several minutes later Obito was in pure ecstasy with his pants back on as flopped back on the couch with her on his lap. He had his fingers back in her doing over time while whisper all the dirty things he truly wanted to do to her. She climaxed within seconds and curled up in his lap with her head kook of his neck. He saw a drop of his cum on the bottom of her lip and put his thumb on it. Pushing it to her tongue and automatic sucked his thumb clean causing him to shiver.

"That is Tobi's good girl," Obito said childishly picked her up bridal style making her tense.

"Don't worry I'm just put you in your bed to sleep," he reassured her seeing that her energy was zapped. Hinata was lulled into a sleep before her head her head touched the comforter.

When she opened her eyes, it was almost noon and looked around wildly with every memory of last night coming back to her. She couldn't believe she slept so late and after calling his name several time with no answer. She decided it was fine to get out of her work clothes of last night and get dressed for the new day.

Hinata walked out in the living room and saw that his gloves were gone from the fireplace and were replace with her missing work key. She didn't even pretend to be happy that her key was there because it meant he had something to do it missing in the first place.

 _"I guess I'm more upset that Tobi never said goodbye, but what did I expect? I did say stay till daybreak. He did help me and did a lot more than I thought was possible,"_ Hinata caught sight of her torn panties on the floor.

 _"Or didn't think I was possible of doing those things…at all"_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN bleuxe: I wrote most of this chapter when I was anger so enjoy and thank you to all that comment. I really do read them especially the critiques I might go back to go correct errors in previous chapters and this chapter, but I got to be in the mood. So enjoy I don't own Naruto, but I sure love writing about it.**

* * *

Raz stumbled over a garbage can he was running for his life. For years he been living on the street of Ame and ending up stealing most of the time to survive. Sometimes he would end up in jail which he was good for him because it was better than being on the streets. But this time, he seriously pissed some shinobi off and he didn't think he was trying to arrest him or give a fine for being out late at night.

"Shit man whatever I did I'm sorry!" he said fearful because he ran into alleyway that was a dead end.

Obito tracked down this man for a reason and stepped out into the moonlit. The man was gruffy looking definitely in his fifties.

"I'm only going to ask you this once did you break into a woman's apartment a few nights back?"

"I-I don't know and if I did then I didn't mean too!"

The masked man was glaring at him this time because he was clearly lying and swiftly threw a kunai landing deeply into his shoulder blade causing him to scream in agony.

"Ok ok fuck don't kill me! I only broke in to get food because Mina gave me food a couple weeks back and that is it. I wasn't going to hurt her!" Raz cringed at the sight of his own blood feeling complete dread for what was happening and if he knew she had a deranged boyfriend he would have never enter her apartment.

Obito saw nothing, but red at the man mentioning her name and it meant they knew each no doubt from her shitty workplace. Knowing this man must have watched her for a while to know her schedule made his rage boil to a point that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"L-Look I'll n-never go near her again just let me live!" Raz was basically pleading for his life because he was blocking the only exit.

"Yes, I'll make sure of it," Obito said cruelly deciding his fate and slowly approached the homeless man.

Raz didn't take no chances on what he meant and decided to run for it. As he foolish ran pass him, All the masked man did was pulled the wire strings that he set up in the alley way and blood splattered on the pavement and the brick walls. The man was dead before his sliced-up limbs hit the ground.

Obito shook his head some people were just too predictable as the air permeated with foul odor of death.

"Mina your kindness just killed someone," he said to no one in particular while staring up at the moon. Obito wondered why he cared in the in the first place, or why he felt the need to personal take care of this bandit and thought he was become possessive over a woman who shouldn't even matter to him. She caused an itch that only she can scratch.

 _"But why?"_ he thought frustrated and she was distracting him again. As long as she didn't derail him from his plans, he will let her slide for now and he vanish in the darkness of the night.

Hinata was walking through the farmer market and it was a bright beautiful morning. It was rare moments like these she would think that she was in Konoha, but then she would take in her surroundings and saw tall metal buildings instead of trees. This place could never be home to her it was just too gloomy and too many people here revered their leader as a god especially since never seen them.

The sunshine could fool anyone into thinking it was warm, but she knew better because it was freezing. She worn a long peacoat with thick stockings while going groceries shopping. Passing through each stall trying to find the best deal, she was literally counting the days she had left.

 _"Twelve more days I need to stock up and put in my two weeks' notice at Riptide,"_ Hinata thought while picking out the best vegetables. She should be glad that she could go back to some normalize, but she felt like would lose the thrill of living a double life as crazy as it sounded. She definitely wanted her psyche reevaluated when she got back to the Leaf village.

"It was so gruesome I never seen something like that since the war. I threw-up as they were cleaning it up," Hinata ears peaked up to conversation between the two fruit stand workers.

"I can't believe how close it was from here like they were in a hurry to clean it up probably not to scared early morning crowd,"

"And are you sure it was him you just said he u-unrecognizable,"

"The shinobi said it was Raz and oddly enough they didn't even care like they knew he was going to be killed…I know he was a kleptomaniac, but he didn't even deserve that,"

"Maybe it was Kami-sama finally getting tired of his bullshit and passed that judgement,"

"Yea but-"

"No don't even question Kami-sama you know what happens to them…ended up disappearing or dead like Raz,"

"Yea you right bless Kami-sama,"

Hinata couldn't bear to listen to them anymore and block them. She knew Raz, he to use to be a regular at Riptide and was the one who actually give her the most intel about Amegakure because he lived here even before Hanzō came to power. Often, he would give her history lessons knowing she wasn't from here, when he did have the money to drink and unfortunately, she had to ban him because he was caught trying to steal a bottle. So, when she did see him it was on the streets and she always ended up giving him some food and chat with him for a bit. It saddened her that he could never get well enough to get off the streets and only met a violent end because really, he was harmless.

Hinata dug into her pockets to pay for her groceries when out of the corner of her eye saw a familiar orange mask coming to view.

"T-Tobi where did you come from?" she said bewildered because every time she seen him it was always unexpected, it was even more unusual now that it was during the day and not at work. He was wear a green scarf and she figured he was cold as her.

"Quit acting like you're not happy to see me," Obito answered avoiding the question as he paid for her groceries with the cashier.

"It's not that and you didn't have to do that!" Hinata said nearly tripping to catch up with his long strides because he had her bags in his arms.

"Where to next?" he completely ignoring her making her eye twitch out of irritation.

"I just finished up and was heading back home…" As he merely nodded and continue forward to her apartments.

Hinata didn't think she would ever understand him because he always made her think that she would never see him again and then randomly pop back in her life. Maybe it was fate that see each other because she needed to say her final goodbye to him and distant herself from him for good. Being a spy, she realized that her true feelings did not matter because in the end she will never come back here even if she wanted to.

 _"I'm sorry Tobi, but our time is coming to an end. Maybe it for the best? He does work or has shady business with the leader of Ame,"_ Hinata tried to justify her way of thinking.

Obito watched her absentmindedly fiddling with the coin piece of her necklace and it caused him to narrow his eye at her. Why was she so nervous for? Her necklace glistened strangely in the sunlight it was catching his eye that he automatically turned on his sharingan. His eye widened in surprise it was a chakra reserve, it was evenly distributing her chakra, but he saw the disturbance in the flow and it had everything to do with the necklace.

He set her groceries on her table and began to observe her place noting that were no pictures of her or her so called dead father. Her place looked least than a home now that it wasn't a mess or in complete darkness.

"Would like something to eat?" Hinata asked, but she might as well be talking to herself because he wasn't responding. She decided to leave him be to his thoughts and started to put her groceries away in the refrigerator.

Obito was feeling incredible played by this little kunoichi this entire time and finally understood the reason why he felt like something was amiss about her. She had been under Pein's nose for years just collecting information because he was too lazy to come down from his all and mighty tower to even check on his own damn villagers. The masked man was truly furious about it and yet he also wanted to bend her over the kitchen counter to have his way with her all at the same time.

Hinata suddenly bumped into him because once again he appeared out of nowhere from her behind before she could say a word he spun her around toward the kitchen sink.

"Let's play a game Mina!" Obito put a great emphasis in her name.

"A game?" Hinata asked with curiosity. He wrapped his arms around her hips squeezing her making her lean into him giving her butterflies.

"Yes, now close your eyes and soon you will get a big surprise!" He sounded playful, but there was also a menacing undertone. Hinata had trepidation by it and craned her head back on his chest to stare at his mask.

"What you don't trust me? I haven't hurt you this, far have I?" Obito questioned caressing her cheek lulling her in a false sense of security. Reluctantly she closed her eyes while her nose caught the scent of his glove usually, he has no type of scent on him, but today he smelted so metallic.

Obito had his eye on the prize and carefully fazed his hand through her neck to pick the necklace clean off of her without her noticing. He wanted to take a closer look at the necklace for himself, but what he did not expect was for him to be surprise a second time this day. As soon as the henge smoke dissipated and he was speechless because she was full of surprises.

Her hair was long and midnight blue that he had desired to have his fingers to get tangled up in them. Her face was so flawless, she was a true beauty compare to the wall flower of a henge she chose. He couldn't stop staring at her, especially her voluptuous bosom that it was almost make him imbalanced.

"Tobi are you ok? Is this part of the game?" Hinata wondered with a blush as she slowly reopened her eyes because she could feel the outline of his erection pushing against her buttock.

 _"Of course, it was Konoha always being the never-ending thorn in my side, but they mistakenly gave me a rose in which I'm going to either kill or keep,"_ He thought suddenly putting his gloved hand on her throat giving a soft squeeze to keep those pale lilac eyes staring up at him.

"I spy with my little eye a beautiful liar," Obito toyed with her evilly holding her necklace to her face. Hinata eyes widen with horror as his grip tighten around her neck like he was going to suffocate her to death.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN bleuxe: I'm going to answer some of the questions that are in the comments. To Thesunkunoichi I wish I had more time to update but I work full time and so I trying to write really long chapter and I'll try to update when I can since I work though holidays. To Janedoe He pulls his mask to the side to kiss her sometime that I forget to write that and the other question why she doesn't know he is Akatsuki in answered in this chapter. Please I have thank you guys for commenting because I when back to correct errors and still going back to correct things I missed. Thanks enjoy!**

* * *

Hinata was in the struggle of her life grabbing the nearest kitchen knife expertly plunging the sharpest point from behind her. Thinking she got him because he released her from crushing her windpipe, but oddly even it felt like she cutting thin air. She backed away cautiously with him holding his gut, but there was no blood on the knife and he began to laugh.

"Almost, but no prize…. those killer instincts really kicking-in huh?" Obito said clearly amused by the situation. It was like meet a whole different woman because there was no hesitation in her strike and could see the fury in her eyes as he put the necklace around his own neck.

Hinata only gripped the knife handle tighter from him patronizing her, the mask nin reached out to try and grab her again. Instantly she jumped away from his hand and out into the living room. He followed and she put her heel on the edge of table kicking it sending it flying across the room at him. He immediately bulldozed it in half causing splinters to spray everywhere at such a velocity, she thought it exploded. It created every nicks and scratches across any of her skin that was exposed, but she carefully shielded her eyes with the large blade of the knife.

Hinata had her byakugan on in full force quickly assessing him to see if he had any damages on him.

 _"He has not one speck wood chips on him, impossible! No, Tobi has some kind of space-time ninjutsu that why I couldn't touch him,"_ She thought with a sweat forming on her brow. How was she going to use her abilities to touch what was intangible?

 _"No don't give-up! I can't let him go near me again…he is dangerous, but so am I!"_

Hinata drop her weapon as it made a loud clank to floor while changing her whole stance to gentle fist.

Obito watched she doing a series of rotations he was definitely in range of her eight trigrams sixty -four palms. Making him narrow down which Hyūga that she could be, having some knowledge of her clan to know only the elite probably know this move. But he had to admit it was the first time seeing it in action.

Thirty minutes in a one a sided battle he enjoyed her fighting spirit, but this battle was pointless especially since he fazing in and out of existence. She was fierce, but her chakra levels have severely dipped at this point. Every window in her apartment shattered with glass everywhere on the floor and all her furniture was destroyed. Her dark blue bangs were plastered to her forehead still holding her fighting stance as she breathed heavily.

"It's over. Time to give-up now," Obito said as she tense-up with every step he made towards her. He humored her for far too long and maybe he was just captivated by her graceful movements.

"No and you don't get to decide that!" Hinata replied defiantly not willing to go anywhere with him.

The mask man stopped dead in track and tilted his head to the side.

"Oh…and who gets to decided that now Konoha or you? No, you failed your mission, your clan and your homeland. And you think you'll be accepted if you ever leave Ame,"

"Y-You don't know that," she tried not to believe the doubt forming inside her mind. At first Hinata was running purely on adrenaline to get away from his chock hold and the fact he had her necklace was reason to keep fighting him. She realized she failed to keep secrecy and knew it was all because of him and if she just stayed away from him.

"I know a lot more about the Leaf village now that I have their spy," Obito saw her resolve was quickly crumbling and there no chance of her beating or escaping him.

Hinata knew this was not how she wanted go out and the mask man was most likely going turn her into the Amekage. Suddenly having memories of every little thing, she did wrong here and how she disappointed her entire village as well as herself. This mission was supposed to mean to everything to her, two years of hard earn work gone and now she has nothing.

A spy was only good when she was never caught, Hinata had this ingrained to her from the start. She back into the wall getting the kitchen knife that ended up embedded in the wall. It was still sharp as she deeply swallowed. The blue kunoichi saw her life flashing before her eyes and knew there wasn't much chakra left in her body. She no other choice and couldn't let him get any more information with raw impulse she pointed the dagger on to herself directly towards her heart.

Obito grabbed her hand stopping the tip of the metal from piecing her flesh. He could only imagination what would happen if he was a couple seconds late and instant thought of Rin and her death. He was livid that this Hyūga would take him back to such a horrible memory and began to crush her fingers.

"Sleep," He said with his sharingan shining through the darkness of his eye hole. Before Hinata could cry out in pain she lost complete consciousness.

A sound of humming filled her ears, it was eerily and full of melancholy as her eyes slowly open to a bright light. It made her squinted her eyes and soon realized she laying on a hard surface strap up to an operation table with her arms tied behind her back having her in an extremely uncomfortable position in completely different location.

The only part of her body that could move was her head from side to side. Her grogginess left her completely as her saw the mask man approached her in an Akatsuki cloak.

"Wakey wakey," Obito said still seething from her little suicide attempt. While Hinata was passed out, he spent the next several hours reading files about her alias, her real self and what her correspondence was to the Hokage. He had to do most of the research at Konoha, with him mostly stealing documents or taking copies by speed reading with his sharingan in their archives.

Hinata made sure that she avoided looking at his mask remember his sharingan and ended up staring at his Akatsuki cloak. Witnessing how strong he was, finding out he was Akatsuki it made her queasy, but it made her see that she wasn't the only one living a double life. He really was a Uchiha? Because what she knew there was only two Uchiha surviving the massacre Sasuke and the infamous Itachi.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked suffering from chakra exhaustion and weary from everything that was happening to her.

 _"Do I really need to be tied up I barely have the energy to move,"_

"I go by Obito not that it matters," he answered and this only guaranteed her permanent stay here because no one knew his real identity.

"Why did you try to kill yourself?" he decided to get to the point. At first, he was impressed because her unwillingness to be captured, but then he got disappointed when she just gave up like that.

"I-I saw no other way…" she whispered feeling pathetic because she failed her mission.

"It was the only honorable way I could think of to preserve my duty as a Leaf,"

Obito wondered if this what went though Rin's mind when she had Kakashi kill her. The trauma she left behind in him and to see it manifest it self again in this endless cycle because of the shinobi world.

"This reality really is hell, but there is no honor in death and you won't be hailed a hero if you died…just a miserable fade memory Hinata," He spoke gravely as his words hit her to the core.

Hinata push back the tears that threaten to spill from her eyes as she felt more ashamed of herself. Her judgement was so cloudy and to hear him say her name it made everything clear.

"Please let me go I won't mention Akatsuki involvement in Ame to Konoha," she saw that he had some kind of empathy towards her.

Obito moved the surgeon light out from her face and he felt like she was trying to manipulate the situation in her favor.

"No, I don't see how that would help me," he said being honest and if Konoha knew Akatsuki had involvement in Ame it actually speed-up whatever set-backs they were having lately. He wanted to see what she was willing to give in order to have some resemblance of her old life.

"What want is your loyalty," Obito saw her loyalty more valuable than gold at this point.

Hinata believed what he was asking for was impossible because it meant betraying everything she worked for. Even though she failed and in no position to resist anything he wanted to do her as he loomed over her. She wouldn't be labeled as a traitor because she won't lose her loved ones or her believes over Akatsuki.

"I can't-"

"You can't or won't?" the mask nin interrupted her because he was getting a sense of Deja-vu of the last time she said that she can't to him.

"Both I will not give up my loyalty to you!" Hinata made it crystal clear to Obito that he won't just intimidated her to get what he wanted.

He began circling the table she was strapped to like a wolf stalking a rabbit.

"I want you to take a look around you to truly understand what being loyal to Konoha can get you," he said as he gestured to the walls now the light was no longer blinding her. Her vision began to adjusting the wall there were glass in shelves with names on them and eyeballs in. She was in shock the entire walls surrounding her were covered in Uchiha eyes.

"This what ended my clan and shows how Konoha treats their own shinobi," Obito was telling partial truths at this point as a scared tactic and it was the main reason, he brought her to his lab.

"Now tell me are they still deserving of your loyalty?"

Hinata was shaking, but even if this is true.

"Y-Yes because joining you means I'll end up hurting those I love…I rather die,"

Obito suddenly grabbed a hold her jawline preventing any noise from exiting her mouth as she began thrashing against her restraints. He was getting very tired with her obsession with death and held her head still as he pulled the bright surgeon light back in her face. Her words irked him to no end and was tactless in his opinion especially since he just told her that there was no honor in death.

 _"Eenie,"_ he thought believing the byakugan princess brought this on herself as he wondered which one should he take.

 _"Meenie,"_ feeling her teeth trying to bite through his glove.

 _"Miney,"_ tapping his pointer finger on her right side on her cheek.

"Mo," Obito violently jerked her face to the side puckering her left eye clean out of her socket. He got some sick satisfaction feeling her muffled screams against his hand as blood and tears leaked out of her empty socket.

He held her pale eye in his other hand like it was a precious jewel as he walked over to the mayo stand where a jar full of liquid was. Plopping her eye in it and sealing it with the lid that was label in bold **Hy** **ū** **ga Hinata**.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN bleuxe: This chapter took a lot of me, but I made it extra long for being gone from this story so it like two chapters in one. I still going though chapters to correct things. Thank you for comments and keep coming back for more enjoy!**

* * *

Hinata was ball-up in the fetal position on the prison bed in a dismal state of mind. Seconds turn to hours and time seemed to be fading away from her. The only saving grace was sleep, but even in her dreams reveal the ugly truth the walking nightmare that was Obito Uchiha. Hinata grew to hate him and never thought she could have such hatred for a human being as she did for him. Nor had she known such a fear and his ability take something so precious as part of her sight.

Her left eye socket bled occasionally every couple hours she has to redressed with fresh bandages that she could assume that her new warden Obito was providing. She only assumed this because she never saw him enter her prison cell and only saw replenished food when she woke up. She would only eat a little bit out of the food out of necessity, but the medication in the tiny pill bottle she would never touch. No matter the pain or the blood, Hinata refused to take the pills.

She would never trust him or his character ever again.

Flashback

The rogue nin just transported her to a total different location from a cave like laboratory full of Uchiha eyes to a darken room. It was hard for her to see, Hinata's knees buckled with no more strength to stand on a metal-base floor holding her bloody empty eye socket.

Obito saw her visible flinched and groaned as he walked pass her. She looked extremely pale, he might have went overboard with his torture and then teleporting with her to Pein's Tower.

"Madara...who is this?" Pein staring at this woman who look like she about to be sick all his floor.

"A show of your failure. Both of your failures," he replied hollowly he pulled out file from his cloak and threw at Konan's feet. The papers that spilled out of the file was careful floated up as if a breeze was carrying it and on to her childhood comrade. Pein ignored the clear disrespect he had towards them and begun reading with Konan peering over his shoulder.

Hinata felt like the air was thick was tension as the man with the legendary Rinnegan stood up from his chair with a black metal rod in his hand and pointed the jagged part toward her.

"Pein," the mask nin spoke in a warning tone.

"We need to make example out of her," Pein said wanting her dead at that very spot.

"If you can't tell I've already have,"

Konan look at him very skeptically from his words because just look like she was going lose conscience at any second and was constantly clutching the left side of her face.

"Then she will be executed for diverging the secrets of my village to Konoha!" Pein declared wanting nothing more then to see his justice for putting his beloved village at risk.

"No," He said daring Pein to point that black receiver at him.

There was long pause a down stared between two powerhouses of shinobi causing the paper kunoichi to question if this was an insertion of dominance. Hinata for belief a minute was unsure what was going to happen to her with the Amekage's zeroing in his death glare at her.

"You and Konan had two years to catch this Leaf spy as she masqueraded as a civilian at her leisure. And now you believe you can correct the mistake I have found?" Obito asked rhetorically wanted to make a point to Nagato that he maybe the leader of Rain, but he was merely a pseudo leader of Akatsuki whether he knew it or not.

"You had your time and now I have my prisoner...but for a consolation you can have the life of her contact that will most likely come for her in two weeks time," Making Pein lowing his black receiver back into himself knowing there will be retribution for the crimes Konoha has done over the years against Ame.

flashback over

 _"I can't let that happen! Jiriaya is the main one I have been in contact with...well his toads but, still I know he will be the one extracting me. If anything happens to him, Naruto will be devastated,"_ Hinata's mind was in a frenzy on how she can get out of this mess and to save someone's life at the same time.

It became hard for her to keep track of time of day with her imprisonment. There wasn't any windows on any of the walls, the room was completely make of metal make her think that she was on some kind of tug boat, but knowing that can't be true because there was no swaying against the water like a ship would. The one light source in the room was a light bulb that was in the dead center of the ceiling and it was always on with no way of turning off. Another thing that never turns off was the only surveillance camera in the corner of the cell by the steel sealed entrance.

It made her skin crawl to know that Obito was watching her 24/7 except when she went to the bathroom in which there was a door she can close, but she supposed it was better than actually enacting with him.

Hinata had a feeling she was still in Amegakure and she wasn't entirely sure about it. When she was no longer severely chakra deprived, she tried to use her byakugan, but every time she did it she was in excruciatingly agony as if her eye was being gouge out all over again. Always made her it shut off before she could see outside her cell. Being partial blind caused her depth perception to be completely off and most of the times it would make her knock over things completely frustrating her.

More then often the former spy would just stare at the tiny air in vent in the wall and imagine her escape through there.

 _"But only a toddler would be able to fit through there...maybe he want to drive me to madness,"_ Hinata closed her eye tight feel as though the walls around her were caving in on her.

Her eye burst open with what sounded like a tumbling old washer coming down the air vent as a ton of papers flooded her cell and begin circling her bed until it materialize into a woman.

Hinata was in a silent staring contest with the paper user and wonder if she was sent here to torture her. Seeing now she was known as Kami's angel amongst her villagers and could see why because she had a elegance about her. Before she could blink her single eye Konan formed a paper javelin out her hand. Hinata didn't even recoil awaiting for the final death blow, but it never came.

"Strange you want to die?" Konan inquired disband her papers back into her body.

"I-I," Hinata muttered before becoming quiet again unsure what to said because all she could think of was how she failed to fulfill her mission and how she could no longer keep any promises to others or herself.

Konan's plan was to kill this Hyūga after reading all the reports and the fact Nagato was still angry that he was deny to executed her. They cared deeply about their village and they were the last ones left to actually kept Ame protected from wars that ravage their land in the past. So she managed to hack into this room surveillance system to loop only for five minutes and she was willing to take what wraith from the mask nin after the deed was done.

"Why are you in Madara's room?" she asked with curiosity getting the best of her. This room is what Nagato give him when the tower was build, but he never use it until now.

That name it was second time of Hinata hear it.

 _"He must have many aliases Tobi and Madara. Then does that mean Obito isn't his real name?"_

"I really don't know..." Hinata spoke quietly becoming more confused than had no clue what Obito or whoever he was wanted from her after refusing to betraying Konoha.

"I don't have time for this," Konan felt like she was wasting her time being here and maybe killing the girl wasn't worth it if she was so willing to die. Looking around she didn't seem like a prisoner, she wasn't chained to the wall, she wasn't flogged, and any other spy would be dragged out on the streets to be murdered. It also looked like she was unharmed, like she was getting food and water on the daily basis, but Konan thought it was strange that there were bandages on the left side of her face as if it was heavily damage.

Hinata begun to held her head because was getting one of her dizzy spells that she would get from time to time. She picking at her bandages and began freaking out.

"No no no no why is bleeding so much!" her fingers were soaked with blood and her hands were shaking. It didn't matter how many times she change the wraps and gauze it always bled through. Hinata feared at this point that it was infected from him snatching her eye out with his dirty gloves.

"I see...don't you know better than to look a Uchiha directly in the eyes,"

The byukugan princess froze in denial ignoring the feeling as though the room spinning out of control.

"But I-I didn't I-" Hinata's words fell short because she realize that she did when he was holding her face from moving. He had shined that surgeon light in her face to make her unknowingly look him in the eye.

"Madara is known for his masterful genjutsu, but he is not known to tenderly care for any prisoners," Konan held her full attention now.

"And what do you gain by telling me this?" Hinata' s trust was at a all time low and didn't believe that she was telling her this out of kindness of her heart especially since she was ready to kill her a belief moment ago.

"Proof," was all Konan utter before splitting herself apart into papers zooming right back up in the air vents as soundless as possible.

Hinata sat there in silently staring at her "blood" strain hand for several minutes after Konan left a slow thud of a headache was coming on. Instantly she hopped from the bed wanting to see the truth for herself grabbed the roll of bandages and the pill bottle closing the bathroom door shut so the camera wouldn't be watching her.

In the gritty bathroom mirror she stared at herself hard. How long has it been since she looked at herself without feeling shame, she hoped it hadn't been a week and hoped it was merely a few days. She peeled the supposedly bloody bandage from her left eye as they fell in the sink. It was grotesque seeing an empty eye socket with blood dripping out of it and it was any Hyūga especially Hinata worst nightmare. She let out a calming breath and closed her eyes with her hands in position.

"Kai!" She said opening her eyes to see that her left eye was in deed intact and almost cry overjoyed that the pain also subsided.

"Ok but don't get ahead of yourself. I still need to get out of here some how," Hinata said to herself and decided to reapplied the bandages back on to her left side of her eye. Since the mask man wanted to trick her, decided to keep playing the part as the wounded animal until she was ready to strike. It seem like the cogs in mind was no longer in a fog and begun to move like clockwork. She took one of the pills from the bottle to examine it up close since she never even dare to touch it before.

To Hinata it looked strange with it hard coating. She sniffed it and it smell sweetly familiar. Crushed it between her thumb and index finger, it felt granulate. Being able to cook she knew it was sugar and it never was medicine. In completely anger from all the lies and feeling like the biggest idiot in the world. She threw the pill bottle at the mirror and made it crack down the middle of it.

She stormed out of the bathroom wildly thinking how can she get his attention to come to his room. Constantly in the back of her mind a mantra kept going _"What does he value?"_

"Tobi!" She said as loud as possible with her voice echoed and bounced off the walls to reverberate up the air duct. She waited couple seconds and looked straight at the camera with nothing happening.

"Madara!" shouting this time and still nothing after waiting a few minutes.

"OBI-Mhn!" Hinata's voice was completely was stifle with gloved hand over her mouth as he appeared in front of her.

 _"So his name really is Obito and he values that secret,"_

"Now I'm letting you go if you scream you will regret it. Do you understand?" He said darkly not appreciating her little temper tantrum she was throwing. Immediately she nodded looking very demure in that moment as he removed his hand.

"I j-just can't t-take the p-pain anymore-e," Hinata mumbled really bring out that old stuttered she had as teen. Her one eye was teary while she rubbing her left bandaged eye.

"That why I give the medication for the pain...where did you put it?" Obito sighed while thinking they didn't make ninja like they use to. Remembering in the camera that she was in the bathroom that where he went and grabbed it noticing the broken mirror.

"I guess you want seven years of bad luck huh,"

"I-I couldn't s-stand looking at m-myself any longer," she lied on the fly as she droop her head down pretending to be ashamed.

"Well am I going to have to force it down your throat or are you going to swallow it on your own?" Obito said annoyed with this mopey side of her as he shook the pill bottle full of placebos in her ear startling her.

"W-What?!" Hinata jumped slightly backward turning beet red in the face.

"Naughty Hinata thinking bad thoughts are we?" he had a sly grin behind his mask and popped the cap off the bottle. Hinata thought he was just unbearable at times, but it give her a reminder of what Konan said earlier about him being not known to tenderly care for prisoners.

As soon as pick up the sugar pill with his fingers she grabbed of his hand. Putting her lips on his gloved fingers and with her tongue she scooped up the placebo and swallowed it whole with his hand trembling from the whole experience. His fingers still had that sticky residue from the sugary substance and tasted really good to her that she couldn't help suckle the juices clean from his glove. Obito began getting flashbacks of that night she went down on him with the henge face replace with her real face.

Suddenly he pulled away from Hinata breathing heavily with two of his gloved fingers covered in her saliva. Wishing he didn't have his gloves on at the moment just like that stormy night. Obito looked back at her puckered lips and clenched his fists because he was suppose to be in her mind not the other way around and it was the main reason he put her under the genjutsu to control her.

She felt like a small battle was won as he turn his back to her and disappeared. She wondered if the mask nin wanted to go farther with it would she be able to handle it. Hinata stared deeply at the camera knowing Obito was staring right back at her behind some computer screen.

 _"You will let me go whether you want to or not..."_


	8. Chapter 8

Obito suspected that something was awry with the blue kunoichi and wondered if she mentally snapped some where and that he just missed it. Granted he wasn't always watching the surveillance because she was completely isolation and it was his room that he turned into her jail cell. He made sure she was unable to harm herself.

 _"This is ridiculous and I'm worried over nothing,"_ he thought taking off his mask and gloves. He watched on the screen as she tossed and turned in her sleep obviously having another one of those nightmares again.

 _"Maybe it time for me to re-adject her genjutsu just slightly,"_ Obito wanted to control her not break her unnecessarily. He closed his eyes to mediate to clear his mind leaning his back fully into his chair. He began hearing strange noises coming from the screen and immediately his eyes popped opened.

Hinata woke up feeling uncomfortable hot and it was all from that dream. It had to be from what she done earlier because hadn't a dream like this since Obito had kissed her for the first time. Which was probably not a good thing for Hinata because having these wet dreams always lead to rash decisions or ended with her being strangled if she remembered correctly as she rubbed her throat. She didn't know if it was the bright ceiling light or it the heat was blasting into her cell that was getting to her, but her clothes had to go. Slowly she slip off every article of clothing from her body until she was completely naked underneath the sheets.

It was like her hands had a mind of their own as she closed both her eyes. For Hinata it was new sensation knowing she had some kind power over the mask man, it made her feel like her situation wasn't completely hopeless and it made her be filled with forbidden lust. She slide her hand underneath the covers trying to mimic how Obito first touched her as she relived more of those memories back on that stormy night in her old apartment.

Flashback

Hinata nervously licked the tip of his cock and watched it twitched as he groaned with pleasure.

 _"Tobi is so big...will I be able to handle this?" s_ he thought very apprehensive while squeezing her thighs together. Careful wrapped her lips around his shaft, slowly swirled her tongue with his precum spilling into her mouth and immediately she gagged.

"Mmm Mina don't tease me," Obito warned breathless staring down at her as the rain pounded heavy outside the window.

"S-Sorry it just you taste ...s-salty and your h-huge," Hinata coughed completely lost what she was doing or if this was even a good idea feeling the warmth of her fireplace blazing behind her.

"Aww my poor sweet innocent barmaiden," instantly she frowned knowing he liked to jab at her sexual inexperience as the thunder rumbled in the background.

"Let me help you," he said as he pushed himself back into her mouth.

"Relax and touch yourself," Hinata looked at up at the mask man in confusion and hummed at the same time nearly sending him to heaven.

"Touch yourself like how I would touch you and keep looking up at me!" Obito loving the feel of his cock being in the back of her throat.

Hinata's eyes began watering as she decided to take his advice and pull her skirt up since he made her pantie-less from earlier. Her pussy was still soaking wet and dripping down her thighs. She couldn't believe how turned on by this she was and pushed her two fingers deep within herself. He grabbed the back of her head thrusting in and out of her pretty mouth with drool leaking from the corner of her lips.

Her muffled moans sent wondrous shockwaves up his spine and he was so close now. Obito picked up the pace causing Hinata to feel like she was drowning at this point. His voice was manic in directing now as if he was drunk off of the pleasure she was giving him.

"Relax and breath through your nose,"

"Don't stop touching yourself,"

"Keep sucking like Tobi's good girl!"

"Fuck!" Obito hissed unable to contain himself any longer and Hinata felt his hot massive load of cum shoot down her throat forcing her to swallow.

Flashback over

Hinata felt like she couldn't catch her breath as she felt a rush of ecstatic curled up in her stomach from all of her memories. Her fingers vigorously rubbed her clit with her hand other squeezing her breast while writhing in between the sheets.

"Obito!"Hinata moaned passionately out loud before she knew it she came all over her fingers. She huffed and puffed while lazily opening her eyes while almost forgetting that she had her left eye covered with bandages. The white sheets clung to her sweaty body as she sat up it was like coming off a high and reality was hitting her hard with the guilt.

 _"I need to wash-up and cool down...clear my mind from this!"_ she scolded herself and believed a cold shower was in order while wrapping the sheet tightly against herself not daring to go naked. Just as she stood from the bed she was grabbed by her wrist and pull right back into it.

Soon Hinata was face to face to a unmasked Obito and she ended being on top of him. She couldn't stop gawking at him his right side of his face had a bit of scarring and he had what look like two functioning eyes. Maybe she was more surprise that she actually got to a face reveal then to admired how handsome he was.

He stared up at her with her long navy blue hair cascade downward on to him like a silk waterfall. As much as he appreciated that beautiful performance that she just display for him, he just had to get to the bottom of her sudden change of mood. Activating his sharingan and instantly the byakugan princess avoided looking directly now also began scooting away from him.

"Tell me Hinata are you trying to coercion me into giving you your freedom," Obito broke the silent first putting his hand on the small of her back keeping her firmly in his lap. The thin white sheet around her was very tantalizing because of her cute pink nipples had harden making her sexy body so much more transparent to him.

"I don't know what your talking about," she said merely giving him a blank stare making it seem like his presence or what he said had no effect on her. While on the inside Hinata felt completely embarrassed by her relapse of weakness.

"Oh I think you know and you know exactly what I want," Obito grinned slyly. Hinata could practically hear her own heart pounding in her eardrums and the way he was staring at her hungrily it made her wished that he had his mask back on.

"Your loyalty of course," he said being completely serious and she was convinced now that she couldn't read him at all even without his mask.

"I'm impress with the art of deception your wiliness to go this far. A true kunoichi through and through," with his hand unraveling the bandages from her left eye understanding now that she broken free from his genjutsu somehow. Even through he could have made the genjutsu where she could have been a obedient zombie like he done to so many others before in the past, but he didn't see any fun in that.

"I told you before I will not sell out Konoha for Akatsuki..." Hinata replied blushing lightly from his compliment.

"I never said for Akatsuki nor do I need you to sellout Konoha for me. Trust me I have everything I need to know about that place," Obito held her chin to have her look at him because he was tired of the assumptions.

"B-but at the lab you said-"

"I told you nasty truths so you don't blindly follow Konoha to your death and if I remember correctly you were suicidal at the time!"

"But you psychologically torturing me is suppose to make me feel better. It makes me trust you less Obito!" Hinata snapped right back at him brushing his hand away ready to shove him away from her. Everything he did and said was the true meaning of coercion unlike what he was accusing her earlier.

"Look into my heart then and see for yourself," seeing that her hands were already on the collar of his shirt. She give him a look of are you being serious right now?

"I'm not being poetic or sarcastic now look-at-it," he demanded with his red eyes piercing into her very soul because he actually saw her potential in helping him. As soon as she opened her byakugan she gasped in horror.

"What is that? Is that a seal on your heart?" Hinata whispered in disbelieved with her hands fully on his chest.

"Yes and I will let go back to your village if promise me loyalty. I want it and I need it to prove that you will help me remove this seal Hinata," Obito spoken plainly because he what desired more than anything was to be free as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**bleuxe AN: one of my writing moods on this I hope ppl still enjoy this story I don't own Naruto this is** _thinking_ **and** _dreams_

* * *

After a long discussion it eventually it turned into negotiation after Hinata agree. Of course there were stipulations on both side to this agreement, with her was she wanted to go home in one piece and not betray Konoha. He wanted his secrets kept and he wanted her to remove the seal of his heart which wasn't entirely sure how she was suppose to do that?

Obito ended up transporting her back to her old battle zone of a living room apartment. It was so drafty with all the broken windows, also it didn't help that he didn't let her get dressed with nothing, but a sheet on. At least she knew what time of day it was as the sun was setting in the horizon. She went to her bedroom to find clothes and saw that all her drawers were already open.

"If your looking for any weapons they been confiscated along with your logbook," he said entering the room behind her.

"I already battle with you once and nearly kill myself in doing that. Fighting you would be a waste of chakra," she retorted because she figured this whole place was over turned when she was locked up.

"So if you would please..." Hinata looked at him expectantly to leave so she could get dressed.

"You can masturbate on camera knowing that I'm watching, but you can't take a sheet off in front of me?" Obito asked leaning on the wall crossing his arms with no attempt in leaving. She made it apparent that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

 _"What do I really know about this woman when everything before was a blatant lie. Yet here I am willing to trade my secrets for her freedom...in the end it benefit more for me than her,"_ he mulled over the thoughts floating around his mind. He just no longer wanted to be under his dead mentor's thumb and saw this as his opportunity.

Hinata merely held her tongue between her teeth because it was a spur of the moment unrelenting lust and it meant she would have to admit that she had feelings for him. After everything that happened she knew it was wrong, just want to do this task he given her and prayed that he wasn't lying about letting her go. It was pointless to even ask if he would at least look away, letting the sheet drop and it pooled at her feet.

The blue kunoichi had a body of a goddess and did not know how any man could resist her as she turned her back to him. He was actually warming up to her bashfulness side even if didn't make sense at times. Hinata bend over to grab her underwear having his complete attention making him tilt his head to the side with half hooded eyes. Imagining all the positions he desired to put her in and she was only bidding her time with him because there was only so much temptation he could take being a man.

Hinata finished putting on all her clothes, feeling like an eternity she turned around to see that he was no longer in the same room as her. She pack whatever she deem valuable in the satchel he gave her. She still didn't know what the plan was and there were so many questions she needed answer. She found him sitting on her severely beaten couch writing on a notepad.

"Obito how long was I being held captive?" Hinata asked because it was her most concerned question.

"Hmm I would say about almost two weeks," he replied nonchalantly pretending to be in thought about it.

"Your lying!" she blurted out because it just wasn't possible. She thought maybe a few days at most not no two weeks. She did not want to believe that she was waddling in misery for that long.

"Hinata understand this because you have never experienced this with most of my clansmen being that they are dead...An Uchiha's genjutsu is lot more potent because of our vision prowess to the point of complete sensory confusion and honestly I underestimated your will power," he said tucking the note in his back pocket. Usually it took his victims years to recover or break free from his illusions like Yugara for example.

Unlike Yugara though she wasn't a Jinchūriki or a Mizukage and was a low stake to him causing him to not catch the odd behaviors in time to prevent her from breaking free.

"Oh..." Hinata answered lamely he really give her too much credit because if it wasn't for Konan she would still stuck in that hellish state of mind and shuttered at that fact. She wondered on how the paper user never got catch and Hinata decided to keep that known fact to herself.

"This means I will be extracted soon?"

"In three days to be exacted,"

Before she could asking anymore of her anxiety questions he decided it was time to leave this place and teleported them to a total different location. Hinata was now standing in a woodland area with crickets chirping in the night air.

"I hate when you do that to me it makes feel like I have vertigo!" feeling as though he did that on purpose making her lose her train of thought.

"This where we part way. Headed north you will entering the fire border within a day," he said completely out of the blue, but enjoyed her holding onto his arms in her disorientation a little too much.

Hinata just stood there because there were so many unanswered questions and started to believe this was just more false hope. The rouge nin was pretending to let her go and she didn't want to fall for that trap.

"But what about the extract point and the seal on your heart. I still not know what I'm suppose to do with that?" she said so unsure if she will ever trust him.

"Let me worry about the fine details,"

That what scared her the most was his plans were in the dark to her and the lack of communicate was not going to work for her.

"Would you rather stay with me then?" she instantly shook her head no making him frown.

"All you have to do is what you promise and you can live happily ever in Konoha because if you don't I'll make everything you truly fear become a reality," Obito said be cynical at this point. She had ruined the original plan he had for her and plan B wasn't as clean cut, but it would have to work.

Hinata believed he was buffing because she felt like he was saying this from her rejecting to stay with him. She slowly slide her hands down into his pockets because she wasn't leaving until she had what she was looking for. He suddenly shifted his weight until she was knock back into a large oak tree as he pinned both her wrists up into the bark.

"Trying to pick pockets is not a good look for you," he said in warning tone because her getting into his personal space in such a invasive way would have been lethal.

"Where is my necklace?" she stated boldly not caring about his empty threats. He began to squeezing her painful between the tree and himself so much so the bark was digging into her skin.

"It is somewhere safe and in due time you will get it back," Obito loom over her with his face so close to hers and see could practically his breath from the chilly air.

"What am I suppose tell the Hokage? Without it I will look suspicious especially if I show up there unexpectedly," the former spy was trying to make him see reason while noticing more of his strong jawline than anything else.

"You will think of something I'm sure,"

Before Hinata could protest anymore Obito kissed her with such passion it bruised her lips and it made her lightheaded. She pouted not liking being interrupted in that way, but with her eyes as starry as the night sky.

"Leave.." he whispered in her ear moving away to readjust himself. He really wished he had more time with her because all his dark desires he wanted to do to her right now. Seeing as she refusing to move and he was no mood to keep arguing with her.

"Now before I change my mind!" Obito growled growing more sexually frustrated by her.

"Fine just keep in touch... I guess?" Hinata replied equally as frustrated, but with the lack of information he was giving her.

"Bye then," was all she could think of saying before taking off in a sprint in the direction he told her to go. She did not dare look back at him as she gotten farther and farther from him. In the back of her mind was a flutter of feelings. One second she was thinking if he was going to stop her any minute and the next second she was thinking he was watching her from afar to see how far she gotten like it was some kind of sick game. This way of thinking cause her to run nonstop till mid-morning just to make sure she wasn't under any genjutsu.

When Hinata found out she wasn't. She decided to take a short break in high tree to survey the land and she definitely close to the borders. This whole experience really messed up her mentally because now she was questioning on why he actually let go her and did he really believe that she will help him now.

It was almost evening when she made to the gates of Konoha and she couldn't stop the tears from flowing it was overwhelming.

 _"I never thought I see this place again after everything,"_ she sniffed while wiping away the tears as Anbu members appear out of no where.

"Hinata Hyūga we will escort to the Hokage's office," the leader in the cat mask said. Immediately Hinata felt a lump in her throat because they were expecting her.

She was a bundle of nerves standing before Lady Tsunade after two long years and it was almost surreal to her.

"Glad to see that your safe from the intel you gather and I think it was the correct action to leave when you did," Tsunade rested her chin on her fold hands with her elbows propped on her desk because this was a serious situation.

Hinata didn't want to look puzzled in anyway and merely nodded in agreement. The Hokage pushed a small piece of paper forth on her desk that cause great interest.

"Your urgent letter I've receive yesterday of Akatsuki involvement with Amegakure was very troubling," making the blue kunoichi eyes widen a bit not only from her words, but the note was the same one Obito had put in his back pocket last night. It wasn't just the handwriting on the paper that were a perfect imitation of hers realizing now why he prevented her from going into his pockets and it was the real reason he must of took her logbook.

"Hinata did you hear me? We can discuss this more after I forwarded your message to Jiraiya especially since you look exhausted. I also like to promote you to an Anbu," Tsunade said concerned because the poor girl looked like she was running on fumes but also very proud of her on her successful long-term mission.

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade I'm going to have to respectful decline, but I do have a special request!" the byakugan princess immediate bowed apologetic. She felt some relieve that she hadn't ask about the necklace yet, but she could never accept being an Anbu after everything she had done to get here.

"Ok what is it," the Hokage replied with her brows raised slightly disappointed.

"I would like to enter the medical the world and help people," she responded still in a bowing form because it was the only way she could think of escaping this internal war he started with herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**bleuxe: Wrote chapter when I was sad and thinking about the past it was hard to write. Please enjoy and thank you. I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

It been months since Hinata spoke to Lady Tsunade about becoming a medical nin and she was more then thrilled to welcome her aboard, but she still wanted to reconsider about the Anbu opinion she gave her. She said she would think about it, but knew in her heart that she didn't want to be in the Anbu. She believed didn't have the aptitude for that line of work anymore. Eventually Lady Tsunade did ask about her necklace and she did had to lie by saying it must fell off when she had to rush out of Amegakure to go on the run.

She wasn't too thrill about the loss of the advance technology and took a chuck of Hinata's stipend that she made from the mission. Honestly Lady Tsunade was relieved that she was able to escape undetected after losing Asuma to the Akatsuki. This only made the blue kunoichi felt even more guilty for lying after hearing about Asuma's death.

 _"If only I was an actual success like the Hokage thought I was then maybe I would reconsider becoming an Anbu, but I never knew how in over my head I was being spy at Ame would get me,"_ Hinata rubbed her weary eyes. She was currently study for her medical exams in Konoha's library and as a side read she would read about seals which was generally how to do a seal, but nothing on how to undo a seal. Lady Tsunade still hadn't called her back to her office along with Jiraiya to discuss their next move now that they know Akatsuki is in the Rain village.

What worried her the most was that she hadn't heard from Obito since he released her and she had no way of contacting him. For longest time Hinata tried to figure out why he wrote that letter exposing Akatsuki and finally she figured it out. It was in order to make her look good while personally making her feel like a terrible person for agreeing to help him. She should be happy because she is back home seeing her friends and family, but no she became paranoid and was constantly looking over her shoulder knowing that happiness was fleeting when being blackmailed.

 _"He definitely know how to manipulate me to ensure I do what I promise, but I wonder who manipulated him into having a seal on his heart in the first place?"_ Hinata scratched her head thumped because it meant that Obito wasn't the only one behind the scenes pulling the strings in Akatsuki and would he really keep his part of the promise.

"So this is where your hiding," Kurenai said nearly scaring her out of her skin.

"Sorry didn't know you were so engross with your studies,"

"N-no just d-daydreaming please have a sit...your feet must be sore," Hinata instantly giving up from her chair for her former sensei who was holding her growing belly.

"Eh Hinata I'm pregnant not handicap your just as bad as Shikamaru," Kurenai sighed unable to stop her from ushering down to her chair.

"What bring you here and is there anything I can help with?" She willing was to doing any and everything knowing Kurenai was dealing with a lot being pregnant and alone since Asuma's death.

"I'm actually here to help you," Hinata looked confused at her answer. Ever since Hinata came back from her two years mission she became more reclusive even more so than Shino now. She barely socialize with her friends, the reason only she knew that because she visit her often and her comrades complained about not seeing her at all.

Kurenai knew her former student couldn't speak about the mission she was on, but she could tell it traumatized her in some way.

"It not healthy to bury yourself into work after long mission and it can really burn yourself out," She told Hinata many times how proud she was of her when she chose the path of healing people, but now she was becoming concerned with her behavior and how she was treating others. It just wasn't the Hinata she was use to seeing.

"You need go have a girl's night with your female comrades it will take some of your stress away,"

Hinata understood what Kurenai was getting at and honestly didn't want her to worry about her because there was enough on her plate already. The blue kunoichi narrowed her eyes at bookshelves because she could see shuffling of shadows behind them. She knew Sakura and Ino must have been involved in this. For weeks ever since she got back they would ask her to go out with them for ladies night and she would always politely decline because she was just too busy.

With her medical exams coming up and her new externship at the hospital in the emergency department, plus secretly try to find a solution to not get kidnapped by a maniac again was a lot of pressure on her.

"I-ok you can tell them to come out now," Hinata said slightly defeated because she should of known that they would rope in Kurenai to convince her to go.

"See I told you that your forehead is too big to hide!"

"Shut up Ino pig!"

Before she knew it she convinced to go shopping with them for a new dress. Where Kurenai conveniently left them to go to a doctor appointment. Then force to buy a long red ill fitted dress and she only thought that because of the upside heart shaped keyhole at her cleavage area was bit too much for her. But they kept raving how amazing it looked on her even blushed and that's when she found out that even women were obsessed boobs too.

Hinata sighed being back home looking at her alarm clock because it was time to leave and go to the address they gave her. She had no clue where she was going cause it was a place called Minty Leaf. Lucky for her she was wearing her oversize jacket to cover herself up because Neji maybe even her father wouldn't let her leave the house with this dress on. It had two size slits that weren't too high up her thighs thank goodness, made it easier to walk in.

 _"It late at night I hope this place isn't a club...I never been to one, but the loud music and strange men looking at me sound very unappealing..."_ Hinata thought sourly wanting to turn around back home, knowing they would more than likely tell Kurenai that she flaked on them. She was sort of happy to to finally see it was a bar. It still was jam pack full of people making her uncomfortable because of what she was wearing underneath her coat.

 _"I never should have brought this sleazy dress in the first place..."_

"Hinata over here!" Tenten called her over where Ino and Sakura were sitting over by the bar.

"Wow I'm surprised you actually showed up it been ages since I see you," the weapons expert commented while hugging her.

Hinata felt instantly bad while thinking maybe she should socialize a bit more often so it didn't seem like she was avoiding her friends.

"Sorry I just have so much going on lately" she replied hoping it didn't sound like a flimsy excuse.

"Well try this drink we brought for you this will help you relax... Sakura been telling me how you've been working yourself to death at the hospital," Ino exclaimed handing the green drink in a fancy glass with a straw. Hinata lifted the cup to look at the contains seeing bits of crushed up mint leafs and knew right away was a Mojito. She knew how to make them thanks to Riptide, but it wasn't often that she made them because back at Ame it was just straight liquor. She really hope Jin her old boss was still well and not killed by Pein because he was completely ignorant to her being a spy.

This bar was even newer and cleaner than Riptide making her think that it just opened and was trying to make Mojito a staple drink because of the name of the bar. Even though Riptide was a gritty little bar that was barely operative at times because of little customers they got, she still missed that job. Life just seem simpler than back then. Hinata pulled the straw out of her drink and sipped while wincing because mint and alcohol definitely was a required taste. She ended up staring at the female bartender animatedly chatting with a male customer tilting his drink from side to side with a smile.

The byukugan princess couldn't help, but imagine Obito tilting his drink back and forth while she sneak glance at him back when she first met him. She instantly took a huge gulp from her Mojito hoping the drink did it job and block out that memory.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan!? When you come back into town!" Naruto's voice shook her back into reality making her spill her drink all over her jacket.

"Naruto you idiot! You made her waste her drink!" Sakura barked socking him in the back of his head.

"Ow I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scary her!" he clutched his throbbing head as Tenten helped her quickly took off her jacket so it didn't seep into her dress.

"I told already you she was back, but your going to buy her another one or so help me!" as the pink kunoichi cracked her knuckles making him cower in fear.

"N-No S-Sakura it my fault I should have paid attention," Hinata slightly peeved cause she thought this was a girl's night out and also have to show off this dress now. Naruto immediately notice her dress and she wasn't sure if his nose bleed from how hard Sakura hit him or if it was from how ridiculous huge her cleavage looked right now. What upset Hinata even more was that she felt nothing for Naruto after two years and well more like her entire life of longing to confess her love to him. It was gone and empty like what was in her cup.

Before she knew it she decide to take that free drink because she didn't want feel so subconscious about what she was wearing or feeling. Feeling tipsy she was ready to go home as they forced Naruto to walk her home, no manner how many time she decline, she really want to be alone and knew they doing it because they thought she still had a crush on him. The whole time he was walking her home all she think about was Obito.

 _"Is he ok?"_

 _"Why haven't I heard from him yet?"_

 _"I miss him...I must be losing my mind!"_

She bit her bottom lip because even her jacket with the scent of alcohol all over it reminded of her first kiss. Going out tonight to the bar was just a bad idea as Hinata sworn saw the mask nin when passing a streetlight. When she took a double take to look back and saw no one standing there.

"You alright Hinata?" Naruto asked puzzled why she would suddenly stop walking like that.

"Yea I-I guess I had too much to drink," Hinata unsure if she really was that drunk or if Obito was really there stalking her in the shadows of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN bleuxe: This is my largest chapter yet and one of the most graphic to write almost two and half chapters in one chapter. It just need to get off my brain and on screen. You've been warned so enjoy thanks for reading. I don't own Naruto this is** _Thinking_ **and** _Dreams_

* * *

Hinata woke-up with blood shot eyes as a irritating beeping sound invaded her ears. Instantly swatted her alarm as it read 5 am. She stretched out on her bed and yawn it was time to go to work/externship. She couldn't believe that she was still in this too revealing dress as she peeled it off because it reek of mint and liquor.

She was trying to remember what happened after Naruto took her home.

 _"Oh yeah I was mostly sobbing because of my lost love for Naruto when I loved him my whole life...fun times,"_ she had dark circles from the lack of sleep and she really thought that mojito would help not hinder her. The drink literally sneak up on her bombarding her with sadness and it made her think was it all because of her falling out of love?

It was raining which was rare for Konoha and it seem like everything lately wanted to reminder her of Amegakure as she held her umbrella close to herself. She decided to take a short cut to get to the hospital through the cemetery and normally she wouldn't because it creep her out, but she decided that disliked the rain more than ever today. What she didn't expect to see someone else to be actually in the graveyard this early in the morning. There stood Kakashi Hatake between two tombstones with pretty pink and white lilies in his hand.

Hinata was just going to mind her business and honestly didn't know Kakashi well enough to say hi to him. She was about to pass him, when she saw the grave marker that said Obito Uchiha on it and instantly she dropped her umbrella disturbing whatever peaceful moment Kakashi was having. They stared at each other for what seem like to be an eternity before he started to approach her. Internally she was panicking the closer he got.

"You dropped this unless your trying be soaked?" he look at her a bit confused of why it was taking so long for her take her own umbrella from his hand.

"Y-yes t-thank you, I didn't expect to see anyone else in here," she finally grabbed hold of her umbrella.

"Ah me neither, it is one of the reasons I come here so early in the morning," Kakashi figured that is what spooked her as he crouched down to put the first lily on Obito's grave and the second lily on to Rin Nohara's grave that was next to it.

"You know him-them!" Hinata quickly correcting herself while inside her mind.

 _"Stupid of course he knew them he basically paying his respect to them...quit being so damn nosy!"_

"Yea they were my old teammates," her eyes widen from that information because it was like getting a secret glisten into Obito's past. Looking at the tombstones and the dates on it they were no more than thirteen at the time of death.

"So young...what were they like?" she clasped her lips tightly together wishing she didn't say that out loud because she was being so insensitive toward him.

"Usually people just say I'm sorry for your lost and move on..." Kakashi replied slowly with his hands in his pocket as he stood back up.

"Forgive me! I didn't mean to cross the line!" Hinata felt like a horrible person for even asking because she was barely acquaintances to him.

"But I'm glad you did because it means you not as generic or apathetic as people can be," he was smiling now, well what looked like a smile to her underneath his mask.

"You ask me what they were like right?" as she hastily nodded unable to form words after his complement.

"Rin was the glue that kept us together as well as our peacemaker in fights and Obito was the backbone when the situations got tough not only did he saved my life, but he had changed it forever...they both were just too good for this world," the silver haired nin finished melancholy while looking up at the rainy sky.

Kakashi's word haunted her for the rest of her work day as she often wondered what made Obito want to fake his death at a such a young age and what made him so hellbent to being a criminal in the first place. She was exhausted that even Sakura felt bad for her and finally she was on her last patient of the day.

"Mr. Kobiyashi!" Hinata called out into the lobby while looking for who the patient was. A older fragile looking gentleman with a walker shuffled toward her.

"Are you Mr. Kobiyashi?" as he mere grunted in agreement while she looked at his chart on the clipboard. It said he had an awful sore throat and needed a x-ray. As soon as they were alone in the x-ray room Hinata noticed the familiar necklace around his neck and froze.

"Ob-" as he cut her off with a single finger to her lips as he broke his henge.

"Shh we maybe in private, but we are still in a public place. Tobi or Mr. Kobiyashi if your feeling kinky?" with an obnoxious eyebrow wriggle.

"I haven't seen you in months! And show up here impersonating a patient just to tell me your stupid ass joke!" she hissed with every nerve in her body wanted to slap him in this moment.

"Actually I'm here to get an x-ray of my heart not my throat," he corrected her.

"And you want the image by stealing and forge documents?" Hinata said getting to the point.

"Great minds think alike, but I got the forging part if you got the stealing part?" making her sigh because he always seem to show at her job no matter where she worked and mess things up for her somehow. Hinata was just in a hurry to get this x-ray done and over with so she didn't have to think about the consequences of what she was doing.

 _"This is the price of me being able to live in Konoha...he could have ask for something worse than this,"_

After the x-ray was done he suddenly held her chin as if he was inspecting her face.

"You look like you've had a rough night?" Obito emphasizing night making a chill go up her spine.

"J-Just a night out with the girls," Hinata became suspicious on if she really did see him last night.

He looked like wanted to say something else, but just murmured

"Hn,"

"W-well if there is nothing else I can do for you Tobi?" because she was ready to get off work and pass out back home.

"Your off this Friday right?" she looked at him like how did he know her shift schedule.

"Come to this locate at 4 pm...we have a lot to discuss that I can't get into it being here," and shoved a torn piece of paper onto her clipboard. He reminded her to bring the images of his heart by then before vanishing into thin air along with the walker.

* * *

Hinata went to the location on Friday and it lead to a crossroad outside of Konoha. Obito was there waiting in his full Akatsuki attire with his mask on looking so menacing. He held out his gloved hand as she very apprehensively took it. Sucked up and pulled out of a vortex instantly in a different area. The blue kunoichi didn't think she will ever get use to teleportation.

"Relax Hinata I'm not kidnapping you I just brought you here to talk without anyone around to intrude," he said seeing how she was ceasing up.

"I can't help it, that last time you wear that outfit...you were torturing me," she spoke quietly staring at the stone ground feeling as though they were at the same place where his lab was. Obito pulled off his mask throwing on to nearby table along with his gloves. He stood before her holding both her hands dipped his head down into her soft hair snuggling it.

"Did know when it rains all I think about is you," speaking into her hair making her heart skip a beat.

"Every little thing reminds of you, it sounds crazy huh, but I would say you were the one torturing me especially when your away from me," he twirled a few strains of her indigo hair with his fingers.

"I felt the same way," Hinata said in shock that they had similar feelings for each other.

"Then you have nothing to fear as long as you don't become my enemy," as he pulled the documents she stole from the hospital out of her jacket. Then unzipping her jacket while she pulled off his Akatsuki cloak. He really liked her mesh shirt even though he really wished she wore that sexy long red dress like she that night he was stalking her. Obito torn her headband from her neck because he was tired of looking at his reflection in it and chucked it across the room.

"O-Obito please be careful I don't want it dented or scratched," she plead between kisses hearing it clink against stone.

"Fuck it and everything else that gets in the way," Obito said in almost a jealous rage because he thought back when that Kyūbi container walked her home and the way he kept staring at her body. Knowing Naruto Uzumaki going to meet his demise soon and he would personal guarantee it.

Hinata leaned on him both were completely naked now as he had buried in his face into her bountiful breasts. He licked her areola in a circular motion before driving his mouth around her nipple. She arched her back rubbing his cock against her womanhood causing it to spring forwarded, he was so on the edge of pushing her down on to his lap on his bed.

"Will it be painful?" Hinata spoke scared that she will mess this up somehow.

"Yes," Obito stated unwilling to sugarcoat it, half expecting for her to know because he thought her female comrades talked about these sorts of things with her. He lay his head back on to the pillow looking up at her with admiration he didn't think she understood how damn beautiful she was to him. He pushed his index finger and middle finger in her mouth forcing her to suckle them like she did back in her prison cell.

"Whatever pain you endure so will I," with his other hand gripping her hip causing her to straddled his cock to slipped right in between her wet folds instantaneously deflowering her. Unexpected pain shot through out her entire body purposely making her teeth crunch down on to his fingers also causing him to wince.

"Y-you-r b-bl-bleeding I-I'm s-sorry," she was stuttering and a shaky mess from suddenly feeling every inch of his tip down to his shaft deep inside her. When he withdrew his hand to reveal a bloody bite mark around his two knuckles that some of the blood dripped over on his thumb ring.

"Don't be…so are you," the Akatsuki leader grinned staring lustful at her womanhood secretions mixture with a small amount of her blood coated his shaft. Obito could see now why certain shinobi were fiends went it came to virgins and he just loved how incredible tight she felt. He gave her some time to adject to his size.

"Whenever you feel like moving no rush," he actually straining to said because one part of him just wanted to go wild while the other part of him want to be gentle with her. Grabbing the back of her head, with his uninjured hand crushing her lips with his, tongues dancing within each mouths. He felt something wet hit his cheeks and it made him open his eyes. Tears were rushing out of her eyes.

"We can stop if you want to?" Obito whispered in her ear. He thought maybe it was too much for her and he would still respect her if she didn't want to go farther.

"N-No please I just fill with so much happiness I-I started crying," Hinata whispered back emotionally. She felt so much that he want her consent to continue that it compelled her to start moving her hips. She propped herself up with her hands on his chest pulling her hair back from her shoulders. Hinata breathless as the stinging pain quickly subsided with pleasure, bouncing up and down on his cock with his painted fingernails digging it the skin of her hips to the point it imprinted red marks.

Every little moan that escaped from her mouth, the sweat that speckled her entire body like glitter and how she rode him like her life depended on it. Obito unable to tamed the need to ravish Hinata to oblivion. Twisting her around until her back slammed into the mattress as she squeak in surprise from the sudden change of position. Before she could said his name, he put both of his hands behind her knees pushing them downward until they touch the mattress with her ankles nearly at the back of her head, immediate reinserting himself fully and leaving her unable to speak anything intelligent.

"So flexible just like I thought you would be," Obito muttered because always had this fantasy of screwing her in this contorted way ever since he first seen her fighting style.

"Fuck me!" was all Hinata could lewdly remark while all she could do was bucked her hips back into him. He was happy to comply and wanted to keep pushing the limits with her because she acting like a true sex kitten for it to be her first time. Now Hinata was struggling to keep up with his tempo as he viciously pounding her into the bed that the headboard was constantly hitting into the wall.

Hinata was screaming and crying at the same time. When she noticed his sharingan was on as the tomoe seem to be rotating around his irises when staring down at her. He slowed his pace by pulling his cock all the was out just to shove back down deep inside her.

"Don't...you...ever...betray...me!" Obito was being deadly serious with a distinct smack noise with each and every thrust. When she didn't answered right away he let her legs fall to each side of his waist and put his hand on her throat and apply enough pressure to make her see black dots.

"I-I won't please!" Hinata begged with her eyes almost rolling in the back of her eyelids because he was still inside her while choking her. As soon as he released her neck she yelped and came all on his lower half unexpectedly.

"My turn," he simply uttered maniacally pumped with this evil smile on his face as if he won some prize while she felt like her body was on cloud nine. She barely had any strength to wrap her legs around his waist as he looked like he was in total concentration.

"Mine," was all she could hear from him because his voice so hoarse. She knew he was close and he needed a little push before physically she tapped out.

"I'm all yours Obito," Hinata whispered so sweetly playing right into his possessive side as every muscle tighten in his body. Being send over the edge by her words he released every last drop of his seeds within her before pulling out completely.

He laid there on top of her while she cradled his head close to her chest. Both of them were a sweaty mess in blissfully silence.

"Hinata...stay with me," he said in almost instant regret knowing her answer.

"Obito I can't," Hinata replied sadly knowing she belonged in Konoha.

"But maybe you can come with me to Konoha and we can get you help. They would welcome you with opens arms!" she said getting excited about all the possibility of him coming back remembering her conversation with Kakashi and how happy he would be to have his friend who he thought was dead back.

"You know I can't Hinata," Obito sighed across her skin. He loved her optimism even if it was misplaced. He caused so much death and destruction at Konoha. That he doubt they welcome him if they knew he caused the Kyūbi attack decades ago resulting in his sensei Minato and his wife Kushina deaths. Even now he was planning to destroy Konoha and it would never be home to him again not after Rin died.

"But why there are people who still care about you... K-" before Hinata could mention Kakashi, Obito cut off her sorrowful responds with a kiss.

"The only person who cares is right here, but she insists that Konoha does?" he staring at her no longer with his sharingan.

"Just keep your promise to me and I'll keep mine to you," Obito ended this discussion not wanting to sour the mood because soon he had to take her back to the leaf village and it became more apparent that he really didn't want to.

She wanted to ask he why he seemed to hate Konoha, but decided against it for now. She ran her fingers through his hair as he closed his eyes humming a happy tune.

Hinata enjoyed the little time they had together hidden for the rest of the world and prayed that one day could figure out to remove the seal from his heart. Thinking that was the only obstacle in their way.


	12. Chapter 12

**bleuxe AN: it hard to tell if anyone is actually enjoying this story, but the views are pretty high on here. Don't be shy to comment I love to read them! I don't own Naruto this is** _Thinking_ and _Dreams_.

* * *

 _Hinata was running what seem like a long tunnel towards the light. It seem like she was running in place because the closer she got to the light the farther it seemed to move. She hearing something behind her, but she dare not to look back. When she stop running the light disappeared altogether._

Hinata woke-up with a gasp from the weird dream not sure when she fell asleep in the first place in a strange bed completely naked. Suddenly remembering she was at Obito's base. she sat up looked around because Obito was no longer in the bed with her. Getting up putting on her bra and underwear along with her mesh shirt.

Is when she noticed Obito's room was strange. First off it was huge and very cavernous looking with high ceilings. There warmth circling the room somehow because it wasn't as cold as it should. There looked like to be a throne in the middle of the room with the same walker next to it that he took when he was disguised as that old man.

Finally she found Obito with his back turned to her hunched over a table with a desk light as he intently staring at his x-rays. Hinata slowly approached him, he was also half dressed but he had his black slacks on with no shirt on. She marveled at his back muscles as well as at the many scars littered across of his body. Look at the right side of his body just seem unnatural pale skin tone compared to the left side of him.

Hinata wasn't sure what came over her but she put her hand at the small of his back to see if she could feel any comparison as he shivered from her cool hand. Before she could apologize he broke the silence first.

"Good morning," making her frozen as her heart rate spiked not wanting to believe that she was asleep that long.

Then he began laughing as she began frowning.

"You shouldn't lie like not!"

"What if not lying and you have a whole search party looking for you right at this second?" Obito coyly suggested looking at her from the corner of his eyes. Her facial expressions were just priceless at times.

"I would say your getting easier to read without your mask," Hinata said and couldn't help, but to admire his smile wishing he would smile more often. That is when she noticed his hand that she bit the two fingers were fully healed as if she never marred in the first place.

"You patched yourself up medically?" she asked holding his hand in a examining way.

"No genetically..." As tapped on his x-ray giving her indication of what he was talking about now facing her.

"Why put a seal on your heart and what do you mean by genetically?"

"In my early teens I was in a near fatal accident where half my body was crushed by a two ton boulder," as he ran his hand down his right side of his bicep.

"My old mentor happened to saved me. Since I was in a vulnerable and unconscious state he implanted the seal along with the first Hokage's DNA," Hinata was astonishment by him actually opening up to her and by the story altogether.

"So he helped you just to curse you...why do that?"

"For insurance Hinata. When I finally agree to help him I assume his role and his name Madara Uchiha,"

She knew that name it sound so familiar and the it hit her.

"Argh none of this make sense in the history books he was killed by the First Hokage and even if he would be alive then he would be ancient, but you just being alive is has be some proof that your telling the true," she swore that she was getting a major migraine from this because she was thinking that Obito had to be deceiving her some where with this tale.

"Clearly just because people in Konoha think I'm dead, but here am I. Then again they never came back to even look for my body even if I was covered by rubble," he shook his head chuckling how ignorant the Leaf was to a lot of things that their information was completely obsolete.

"B-But why did you agree to help him even if he saved?" Hinata wanted to know why and she want to say that he could have came back, but decided not to say that after he seem hated the idea of going back to Konoha.

"I lost someone very precious to me and I just didn't care anymore..." he said so lowly with his eyes looking empty that it literally hurt her heart. Hinata suddenly reminded of the tombstone that was next to his which was Rin.

"This is not what I want to talk to you about. I want to know your plan on why you became a medical nin and how would it help me?" Obito asked steely going strictly back to business feeling he got too deep with her on complete accident. He just wasn't ready to talk Rin and he might never be able to talk about her.

To the byakugan princess it was as if he put his mask was firmly on because his face was devoid of all emotions. It sort of scared her how he switch off his emotions like that. She explained to him that the only way she could help was to give him a heart transplant.

"With Lady Tsunade making medical advancement under her leadership. I thought best course of action would be to become a medical nin, since become a sealing master would take years and I don't think you want a seal on top of a seal?"

"No I wouldn't want that because if you even touch it by the slightest my heart would pop like a balloon. my seal is like a exploding tag," Obito spoke so casual about it while Hinata was reeling from the imagery.

"S-So as soon as I pass my exam I'll ask the head nurse of the ER if she could transfer to surgical department-" he automatically cut her off.

"How much time will it take for you to become a proficient surgeon?" he asked intrigued by her solution.

"Depending how fast I pick up on anatomy and it may not be brain surgery, but the heart is just as complicated especially with your case," she said hastily looking at his x-ray now.

Hinata was so different from other kunoichi, any other kunoichi would more interest in the bounty on his head,and was one of the reason why he usually stay away from relation with them. Obito's mind starting to go blank while watching her matterisms, how passion she was getting about medicine and how she truly wasn't trying to use him.

 _"What I'm thinking there no comparing the two..."_ he felt like a dagger was twisting in the pit in his stomach because he felt like he was betraying his love for Rin. The rouge nin was very silent after telling her she should get fully dress before it got too late.

They both materialize near the crossroads back to Konoha and it felt like the energy was off to Hinata. Obito looked like a storm was brewing inside of him and she couldn't keep quiet about it.

"Obito you can't suppress your emotions forever even as shinobi it can really hurt you," she was speaking from experience making him stop in his tracks.

"Are trying to read my mind Hinata?"

"I'm telling you to take care of yourself," she didn't know when she would see him again, but she knew would see him again.

Hinata held the side of his cheek and placed a kiss on his lips. He watched her as she walk back to the Leaf village that longing look she gave him after the kiss almost made him want to snatch her back to his lair and he knew right then he was fighting a losing battle here.

Least than a week later Hinata felt like her whole world was crashing down because she got news that Jiraiya was killed in Amegakure.


	13. Chapter 13

**bleuxe AN: the first half was hard to write, but once I got the groove it hard to stop. Thank you for the comments and hope every one** **continue to have a blessed holidays. I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Obito sit on the high window ledge inside Pein's Tower somewhat pleased that the plan was definitely accelerated in the right direction and all thanks to careful planning. There were few alternate routes he had to go through to make this happen, but what he learned best from this hellish life was how to adept things in his favor. It was something he needed to instill into Hinata because if he want to be technical is she was still a spy, but she was just his spy now.

"Naruto Uzumaki is no longer a kid and has mastered the formidable Rasengan especially since he been combining with his wind release to a point it can destroy cells at a molecular level," Obito basically lecturing Pein and Konan after he discovered Kakuzu's autopsy from him always snooping around Hinata's workplace.

"Spare us your fear mongering tactics Madara because Pein has never lose a battle," Konan spoke with such resolve it was coming off to as arrogance making mask nin peer down at her from the ledge.

"That might be true, but doesn't mean he should be getting sloppy. When the enemy has many comrades," he referred to his battle with old toad sage because he was still able to relay vital information. Which should never had happened when Jiraiya was in such a dying state and it was complete negligence on Pein's part.

"We need the Kyūbi by any means necessary!"

"If it is by any means necessary than we should use the Hyūga girl as bait to lure him out," the paper user answered careful watching his body language. Nagato and herself had a sneaking suspicion that the girl was no longer imprisoned in Ame because they could no longer sense her chakra, but he had let it go when he was were given the opportunity to killed his old sensei instead.

"Konan has a point and it might make him surrender easily without a fight," Pein immediately agreeing with her logic.

 _"Since when has Konan ever been this chatty or so opinionated?"_ Obito having to think quick why that wouldn't work as unconsciously he flexed his hand to a fist several times.

"If we are to copy what the past Amekage has done to you guys then so be...I just thought we were better than that,"

"The audacity that you would bring up what happened to us when it has nothing to do with this situat-" Pein raised his hand silencing matter towards Konan.

"He is correct we don't want to follow in in that coward's footsteps,"

"Glad we are in a agreement. Tell the other members to hurry with the remaining jinchūriki," Obito said deciding to hop down from his ledge putting on his Akatsuki cloak.

"I know," Pein said looking slightly annoyed by the reminder.

"Enough talk, we are so close now to our goals coming to fruition," he spoke briskly pulled his hood up and walked right pass them toward the outside pouring down rain.

 _"Very soon phase two is going to commence hopefully my little spy doesn't crack under the pressure,"_ he thought pausing in the rain as lightening and thunder strike a pattern across the sky.

* * *

Hinata stared out the window by new her desk in the OR because she recently pass her medical exams. On her desk was a single red rose in a tiny vase with a card attached to it. It read **A rose for my rose** , with coordinates of a location and a time. No doubt it was from Obito as she touch the soft petals of the flower.

 _"Since when has he ever call me a rose? What are we even doing anymore?"_ she was now holding the cutesy congratulation card that he more than likely got from the gift shop.

Everything that was going lately, it seemed like Obito was become more bolder with making his presence known in her opinion. She need to talk to him about his stalking problem because he had made it clear that he hated Konoha and did not want to live here. But his alternate route with his way of going about to see her was twisted and obsessive. It was unhealthily dangerous and yet it reminded her of herself back when she was young. She use to stalk Naruto as her finger lingered down to a thorn.

This feeling Hinata felt before, but she wasn't sure if it was love or lust because it was getting so complex. When she was reading the card again it made her heart quicken and it was like a gravitational pull that she wanted and needed to be with him. The guilty was wearing heavily on mind with the death of Jiraiya, she knew this had to stop as she closed the card and shoved it in her pocket.

"What a beautiful rose. Who gave it to you?" Sakura asked coming by to drop out some files.

"I'm not sure," Hinata instantly lied and careful removing her hand from the thorns so she wouldn't prick herself.

"Aww a secret admire. How romantic?"

"Not really...you ready for lunch?" she replied feeling like a hypocrite because not long ago she told Obito not to suppress his feelings.

 _"Here I am bottled up and confused._ _Secrecy is what is important...right?"_

"So how have you've been Sakura?" she said decided to change the subject since they both wanted go out to eat. I was too nice of a day to stay inside and they ended sitting at outside patio at a cafe.

"I've been ok...I've been worrying about Naruto really," she sighed crossing her legs.

"Is he still hold up in his apartment?" Hinata asked her in a low voice. Ever since Jiraiya's death Naruto become some what a hermit and extremely depressed which wasn't hard to believe because that man was like a father to him.

"No! Thank God for Shikamaru and Kakashi-sensei because not even I was able to cheer him up! But now he has run off to go train again and I don't even know where or how long this time," the pink kunoichi began fidget in her seat.

"Oh I had no clue,"

"Yeah no one really knows because Lady Tsunade keeping it under wraps after they decode Jiraiya's final message, but I know it all of that damn Akatsuki fault!" Sakura said slamming hands down on the table making not only the teacups shake, but startling other patrons around them.

"With Sasuke not coming back, I just don't know what I do if I lost Naruto too. It already feel like I'm running in place to try catch up with them," she finished trying to keep her tears at bay. She couldn't stop herself from hugging her knowing that pain all too well.

"I'm sorry for being so emotional-"

"It ok trust me I know," Hinata cut her off and pulled away from Sakura unable to make eye contact with her.

"I've been there and all you can do is have faith in Naruto, in yourself and even Sasuke will turn around eventually,"

"Your right Hinata thanks for listening to me your such a good friend," While she felt the polar opposite of a friend.

Hinata went to location that was outside of Konoha a lot earlier then the card said and used her byakugan to make sure she was alone and the fact that Obito hasn't arrive yet. She took out the card, split it in half on the portion she wrote on and kept the part he wrote on. Walking to a nearby hallow tree with natural hole in it and stuffing the note in it. Making sure it wasn't was too noticeably to some random traveler, and knew Obito would see it when he did got here.

This was the only way she could communicate with him without actually seeing him. The blue kunoichi told herself to be strong and that she was still willing to keep her end of the deal to him, but she need guarantee Naruto's safety. She looking back at the card one last time before walked back to the Leaf village.

Several days later Hinata hadn't heard a peep from Obito as she wondered if he saw where she put her note to him. Was when she received an emergency scroll from the Hokage that Neji who was on a mission with his team was serious injured and need her medical assist. It honestly took her hours to pinpoint where they were as she was full of worriment for her cousin.

"Hinata-chan what bring you here?" Lee was the first one to greet her.

"Now Lee it quite obvious she is here on a most youthful hike to take in the beauty of nature!" Guy explained to his former pupil while pointing to her hiker bag strapped to her back.

"Er- No I'm here to treat Neji. Where is he?" As she gave them the scroll.

"He went to fill his canteen, but he is not hurt-" Tenten was suddenly cut off by Neji coming out of the woods.

"Who's hurt? Lady Hinata!? What are you doing here? Your not hurt are you?" her cousin was now in overprotected mode inspecting every inch of her body.

"This is most peculiar because this is definitely the Hokage seal stamp of approve and her handwriting..." Hinata's thought process seem to go into slow motion at that point as she blurred out Guy's rambling and Neji's concerned questioning.

 _"He wouldn't, but why would he?...To get me away from Konoha!"_ she suddenly drop her medical supple bag on to the ground. She took off running at top speed back in the direction toward the Leaf knowing it would take several hours to get there.

 _"Obito what have you done? Please let everyone be alright!"_ Hinata couldn't stop her mind for panicking as she ignored the shouts from Team Guy telling her to come back.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I been having a rough beginning of the year. So I've been gone cause two of my relatives died and I been dealing with that. Beside that writing has been a saving grace and comments. So the timeline is moved around if you watched all Naruto on purpose. Pray that everyone continue to stay blessed and protect. I hope you enjoy I don't own Naruto** _this is Thinking and dreaming._

* * *

Hinata's hair was whipping back and forth in the air like a flag lost in a wind storm because of how fast she was running. To the point it was hard for Neji to keep up with her, but really it also because he ended up carrying her medical bag.

"Woo none thing like following a woman's intuition right Lee!" Guy said exuberant with enthusiasm loving every minute of this sudden run.

"Yes it most exhilarating! Neji why didn't you tell us that Hinata-chan could run like this!" Lee said just as enthusiast.

Neji could do nothing, but shook his head because it wasn't intuition the reason they were following her. The scroll it self didn't make any sense because he was perfectly fine and it was enough to sent Hinata into a complete panic. He tried his best to not be as alarmed as she was, but it really was bizarre and cruel to mess with his sweet cousin in such a way that he definitely was going to find out who was behind this forgery.

"There s-something up ahead!" it was first time Hinata said anything in the two hours they been running. Neji instantly turned on his byakugan to see a gigantic toad laying on his back top of crumbled snapped in half trees.

"Konoha has been invade by several beings called Pein there is nothing left," Was all the energy Gamabunta could mustered to said as soon as they arrived.

 _"Nothing left. Everything can't be gone, but does that mean everyone is dead because Pein would want everyone to perish,"_ Hinata was in absolute fear frozen still remembering when she first met the legendary Rinnegan user.

"He seemed to have lose conscience..." Neji remarked seeing as he was in terrible shape whatever threw him from this distance cause him to broke several of his bones and it was miracle he was even alive.

"We need to get back to Konoha as quickly as possible we can get him medical help there!" she said in a hurry because she wasn't a veterinary, so there wasn't much she could do for Gamabunta now.

"You need to conserve your energy Lady Hinata the situation has gone from confusion to dire now and you being a medical nin we need your expertise," he wanted her to see reason before she went running off again.

"Neji is correct out the squad your the most important especially with lives endangered back home!" Guy said realized the severity of the situation as he bent down on his one knee in a gesturing way, for her to get on his back. The blue kunoichi instructed everyone to take a soldier pill from her medical supplies pack even though Lee and Guy refused claiming they had endless amount of energy.

At this point Hinata felt like they were flying from tree after tree at neck breaking speeds and she could see why he was known to be one the fastest in Konoha as she held on tight to his shoulders.

When they finally arrived what use to be the Leaf village and maybe it was just shock, but they all stood there on top of the gate in silence. Hinata slipped off Guy's back with her hand over her mouth she felt incredible sick taking in all the destruction. Konoha was nothing, but a gigantic crater. She turned on her byakugan and wished she didn't. There were so many people that were injured,too many bodies under rumble it was like a bomb went off and it was like she was in a personal hell.

Then she noticed Sakura struggle to get up in the middle of the crater with a black spike sticking out of her abdomen bleeding profusely. Hinata jumped into action and creating a dust cloud as she slide down the crater running towards her as soon as she hit solid ground.

"Sakura I'm here!" and helped her pulled the rod from out her.

"C-Couldn't let him get N-Naruto," she said in a daze like state.

"Try not to talk or move I'm healing you now!" Hinata could see blood dripping from her forehead and without a doubt she had a concession.

"It's my fault Naruto lose control and ran after that monster," Sakura referred to Pein now that team Guy was surrounding them listening.

"So many have died I can't sense Shizune or Kakashi-sensei... I fear the worse," she said finally having the strength to get up after she was done healing.

"We need to focus on healing the wounded now I'm go to Lady Tsunade who didn't look so good. Maybe she knows something about Shizune,"

"Leave Kakashi my rival to me!" Guy said immediately and left with Lee.

Tenten left with Sakura and of course Neji stuck close to Hinata. This was a medic nin worst nightmare the amount of wound and dead was overburdrening and taxing even with the help of her cousin. Neji picked up the basis of healing pretty fast which shouldn't had surprised her. Then unmeasurable miracle happened everyone who was dead came back to life as if their soul came back to their bodies.

It went from sorrowful mourning to joyful crying, it that overcame Hinata with emotions but the one strongest she continuedly felt was guilt.

* * *

As the weeks went on Konoha was slowly rebuilding it self, Naruto was hailed as Konoha's hero, and Hinata practically lived at the make shift hospital because there still a ton of wounded. Insomnia plagued her and Neji to become watchful over her since the whole scroll incident. The Anbu were now looking into who send her the scroll since they believe it was someone close to the Hokage, but unfortunately Lady Tsunade was in coma from the Pein invasion and so they couldn't ask her.

 _"They are going to find out,"_ Hinata thought furiously thinking Obito was purposely trying to get her caught. He kept sending her little notes here and there, but with each notes she would get she would destroy without going to the location he wanted her to go to or responding him. She knew sooner or later that she was going to have to face him and she was to be prepared for that.

On Hinata at all times was a syringe full of sleep inducing sedatives, it was enough to knock out a grown man in a matter of seconds and specific it was for the mask nin. She could no longer live in this lie anymore and was going turn herself in as soon as she was able to injected Obito.

 _"He'll never forgive me, but it has to be done..."_

"Yo earth to Hinata!" Kakashi said waving his hand in front of her face because he had been trying to get her attention for a straight minute now. He didn't know what was with this blue kunoichi and her ability to space out whenever she was around him. But really he was here on a favor that Neji asking of him, to keep an eye on her while she was at work, and he wasn't entirely sure why he asked this of him.

Flashback

"So you believe someone is harassing your cousin? Have you asked her about it?" Kakashi inquired because everyone knew about the false scroll by now, but the Anbu was involved. So whoever is was, he was pretty sure they will be caught.

"Yes, but she won't tell me and now she never comes home," Neji came to him because he felt like Hinata was in danger and she was avoiding being at home for this reason.

"Hmm maybe your over reacting. Emotions are high since the village almost fell and I really don't know her like maybe Sakura would?" he hoped Neji would take the hint and go ask Sakura because he hated being anywhere near a hospital.

"I wished it was that simple, but I know Lady Hinata. Please Kakashi Hatake I'm just asking you this one favor from you," Neji knew his cousin and when she was around those she knew she would pretend that everything was fine because she was selfless in that way. But with someone she didn't know, she tended to let her guard down.

"Sure...I'll try," Kakashi sighed because honestly thinking he was just being an overbearing relative and Hinata was a grown woman now.

Flashback over

"Oh sorry Kakashi what can I help you with?" she was actually happy to see him after hearing he came back to life from the whole Pein attack.

"We have been called to do a to mission with eight man squad by the temporary Hokage," he noticed she looked a bit sleep deprived, but he guess it was because it was so busy at the hospital.

"What is the mission?"

"We are to arrest Sasuke Uchiha and if possible Itachi Uchiha as well,"

"B-But that's that's-

"Suicidal...yes, all probably why Danzō sent us," Kakashi said under his breath because they were all still recovering from Pein.

"Come I have to debrief everyone where we are going,"

Team 8 and Team 7 basically were to go to the Uchiha hideout that was up in the mountains because intel was relay to Konoha the Sasuke and Itachi were battling each there. The forest was dense with thick ancient trees that seem like a place where less people travel through. They travelled on the ground except Sai who was in the air on his huge ink bird. Naruto and Sakura seemed the most excited about this whole mission thinking maybe they can finally convince Sasuke to come home while everyone else were more wary about Itachi.

 _"I hope Naruto or Sakura don't get there hopes up too high because this isn't the first time they try and failed with Sasuke...but then again I'm also in the same predicament,"_ Hinata thought who was she to judge. Suddenly the mask nin popped in front of her from out of the ground and forcing her to slammed into him.

"Peek-a-boo Tobi found you!" Obito screeched in a child like voice as she look like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Get your filthy hands off of her you bastard!" Naruto shouted at him while her other comrades were reaching out towards her to pull her away from him.

"Finder keeper," he taunted holding her tight as she began to struggled against him. Obito evaporated with Hinata in his arms leaving her friends to screaming out her name.

The byakugan princess was now face down into moss in a different area of the forest with him on top of her. He had one of her arms in twisted in the crook of her back as he lean over in her ear.

"How do we always end up in this position?" Obito whispered watching as she tried to reach for a kunai with her free hand that spilled out of her jacket when she hit the ground.

"I'm starting to think that you enjoy this position," as he grabbed hold of her hand keeping her from touching the kunai.

"Get off of me!" she gritted her teeth because in this position she was unable to buck him off as she turned red from his sexual innuendo.

"First tell me,why have you been avoiding me?"

Hinata felt like he was squeezing the air from out of her lungs with him pressing his body weight onto her. She needed to inject him, but she couldn't get to the syringe that was safely secured on her thigh weapons pouch from this angle.

"We don't have all day Hinata..." Obito said impatiently because today especially he was on a time crunch. Depending on what she said he was bound to dislike her answer either way.


	15. Chapter 15

**bleuxe AN: bonus chapter enjoy I don't own Naruto. Please keep commenting and favoriting thank you!**

* * *

Would Obito care for her reasons or would their talk breakdown and turn into something horribly wrong? All these type of things were just flooding Hinata's mind. The syringe was really a last ditch effort because physically her taijutsu or ninjutsu was rendered useless against him. She felt something cold slip around her neck and it was the necklace he held hostage for all those months.

"There now that will make your little friends hard to find you,"

"What have you done to it," she had to admit it felt strange having the necklace being back on her neck.

"Never mind that answer my original question," Obito answered nonchalantly because he merely tinkered on the necklace to cloak her chakra completely. It was another reason why he was able to sneak attack her earlier.

"What did you expect Obito? That I would be ok with you slaughtering everyone or that I would be ok with the destruction of my village?" she said in disbelieved by this question.

"I did nothing, I believe Pein was the one who did all of that and if I remember correctly him brought everyone back to life again," he added bitterly because Nagato was major failure to him.

"But I know it was you who ordered it!" The blue kunoichi spat because she didn't appreciate him playing her like a fool and more than anything she wanted him to get off of her.

"So you choose to renege on our deal...is that it?" His voice was teetering over into insanity making Hinata flinch on the inside imagining the look on his face now.

"I-I asked you to revised it by guaranteed the safety of-" before she could even say Naruto the mask nin lifted off the ground and spun her around to face him with his red eye shining now.

"Our deal was nonnegotiable the moment we left Ame. You agreed to it then and you can't change it now!" He could careless about the Kyūbi container safety and he was wondering why she suddenly started to care. First Nagato and Konan betrayed him, he'll be damned if he let Hinata even think she could betray him too.

"Listen to me Obito," she pleaded fearful and closed her eyes shut to keep him from putting her under any genjutsu. He had his gloved hands wrapped tightly around her wrists.

"Trust me Hinata I'm listening to every word,"

"Your going to get me exposed with that forge scroll, the hospital I work at is barely standing now, and I gave you a solution to your problem. I can't help you anymore," it pained her to say it, but it was the truth.

"Does a promise mean nonething to you now? I told you not to ever betray me," a hurt was deeply seeping inside of himself.

"When you were in my bed, what did you tell me?" Obito was being callous at this point.

"Please don't," she felt humiliated that he would take that far.

"Were they just sweet nothings when you under me huh?" Hinata suddenly felt his teeth nibbling on her earlobe. Making her involuntary yelp tried to push him back, but he wasn't budging. Her eyes were still closed and she told herself to calm down because he was trying to riled her up. She stopped fighting him hoping he would loosing his grip and lowing her head against his chest listening to a man's heart that seem so heartless in moments like this.

 _"No words?"_ he thought darkly tucking gently on her hair as she refused to open her eyes. Feeling that her hands were finally free and as she pushed herself up into him making sure she was cautious hiding the syringe in the sleeve of her jacket without him noticing. His breath on her cheeks making her believe that his mask was off.

"Obito, I belong to you that wasn't a lie," before his mind could process at what Hinata was saying her lips were locked with his. Her fingertips felt the base of his neck searching for the best vein to use.

"Show me. Come with me and give up your obligations to the leaf," he wanted action no longer trusting her words because she was really show her fickleness.

"If I go with you will you stop attacking Konoha and my friends," she felt like this was highly unlikely request and kept her finger on his vein.

"For now as long your sole focus is on my problem I don't need any other surgical hands, but yours," she was pressing so hard on his throat it was hurting his voice box to speak. He enjoyed the assertiveness because even with her eyes closed she was sort of scary. Hinata was surprised that he actually accepted what she was asking because she sure that commutation would fail.

 _"Maybe I am getting through to him somehow,"_ Hinata thought opening her eyes seeing his partial smile.

"Unless your trying to find your own solution from me then you should hit this chakra point," he hooked his glove finger on to her finger pulling it downward from his now bruised neck till it stop directly at his chest.

Instantly the byakugan princess withdrawn her hand before he could see the protruding needle slight sticking out her sleeve. Slowly the realizing what she agree to was like dull thud.

"Can I least say goodbye to everyone," Hinata said with eyes welling up with tears. Obito shook his head no while rearrange his mask making sure none of his face was showing because he sensed her friends were closing in on their location. He sucked her up in a portal telling her that he will meet her later back at her new home.

"Kiba are sure she is in this direction!" Naruto asked frustrated because it been twenty minutes since they last felt any hint of her chakra and they had no clue where she was.

"Grr shut the fuck up Naruto! Akamaru and I know Hinata's scent because she is our teammate, maybe if you won't so focus on Sasuke she wouldn't have been snatched!" he blamed him because he was the nearest to her when it happened.

"Hey how the hell is this my fault! She was taken in front of everybody you dumbass!"

"Naruto, Kiba stop bickering and keep alert were dealing with an Akatsuki member we hadn't dealt with yet," Kakashi said irritated by the change of events. He thought it was strange that the mask man would targeted Hinata because the Akatsuki made it known that they were after Naruto. This was an elaborate distraction, but he just hope they weren't too late to save her.

"Hiya Tobi is here!" Obito yelled obnoxiously as they were in the line of his sight. He was there waiting for them hanging upside on a branch of a tree very monkey like.

"Where is she!" Kiba was the first to attack as him and Akamaru used fang passing fang. The mask nin somersault out of the tree narrowly missing the attack as branches and leaves came crashing out of the tree.

"What did you do to her!" Naruto was the next to attack with his rasegan as Obito went burrowing underground to dodge his attack. Then began to popped in and out of the ground in front of each and every one of them like whack a mole until Sakura had enough and punched the ground forcing him out of hiding.

"Cha!" the pink kunoichi came running at him with her fist ready to knock him into next year.

"Olé!" he spun away as if he was avoiding a raging bull.

Suddenly Obito got tangled up in a bunch of branches growing from the ground from Yamato as Shino had his kikaichū swarmed the mask man to tag team him. He hoped to weaken the man to the point to where he couldn't move, so they can interrogate the whereabouts of Hinata because his beetles were saying her scent stopped here.

"Impossible," Shino said because he was no longer there and it was like his kikaichū were unable to touch him.

"Eww yucky Tobi almost swallowed a bug," he reappeared back up in a tree and blew raspberries underneath his mask.

Kakashi was sure of it now the enemy had space time ninjutsu which made sense how he able to grab and disappear with Hinata earlier. He knew he could counter it with his sharingan.

"That won't work on me Kakashi," Obito said smugly with sharingan blazing out of his eyehole because he wasn't going to let him use his own Kamui against him.

Everyone stood there shocked not expect him to be an Uchiha as Zetsu morphed into the bark from behind him.

"Having fun Tobi-kun? Itachi is dead," Zetsu announced while staring down at everyone.

 _"Finally I was get bored of this shit, but at least got Hinata,"_ he thought with a sigh satisfice with today's work.

"Give Hinata back and you better have not hurt her!" Naruto yelled while throwing several shuriken up at him. Expertly he blocked each one with a kunai in his hand and then threw it slightly above his head chopping off a few of his golden locks.

"Next time I won't play so nice," Obito replied and vanished along with Zetsu to appear at the scene of the battlefield on the top of what used be to the Uchiha hideout.


	16. Chapter 16

**bleuxe AN: Sorry I've been gone, but the world is turmoil and unlucky/lucky I'm essential worker. So please stay blessed and stay healthy for anyone who is reading because I'm doing everything I can to stay to safe out there. Please enjoy and keep me in your prays if you pray thanks!**

* * *

Hinata sat on a giant bone structure outside the entrance of Obito's base it was strange, but she figured it was a way to instill fear from anyone from entering his base. She was contemplating her life thus far with her knees tucked into herself laying her chin onto her arms. It was late at night she was waiting for Obito because he still hadn't coming back as clouds rolled into blanket the moon.

 _"How did I get here...no I know how my treacherous feelings got me here. I barely know him and clearly he is disturbed and yet I couldn't stop him when I had the chance...I doomed everyone,"_ she buried her face into her arms as it began to lightly rain. Hinata shivered with what she found in his room earlier after he refused to let her say goodbye to her friends. She could feel the down pour coming at any second it was a perfect symbolism of her mind endless rain. It all started in Ame and now with it following her everywhere she went.

 _"Did you know when it rains all I think of is_ you," Hinata suddenly thought of what Obito told her long ago and it made her heart soared remembering she felt the same way. She stared up at rain that fell from the sky not only being blinded by it, but by love as well.

"I have to admit this is the last place I thought you would be," Obito said hopping up on structure with a bamboo umbrella in his hand instant to cover her. He sat next to her not commenting why she was outside in the cold because he could tell she been crying not even the rain could disguise her tears.

"Did you hurt them?" Hinata glance his way for less than second before looking the complete opposite way from him.

"Merely split hairs no bashing of the skulls,"

To her that didn't sound too convincing as he leaned on her shoulder having his lips ever so close to her neck.

Obito dreamed about this for so long being able to hold her without having a time limit. He missed everything about her and just breathing in her fragrance was easing the restlessness he was having lately.

"Why did you lie to me Obito," she asked scooting away from him.

 _"Note to self don't ignored the mood that she is in,"_ he let out a tired sigh began to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"What are you talk about?" he was starting to get annoyed at the fact the blue kunoichi was yet again not looking in his direction.

"Why were my clothes in your room from my house?" Hinata deciding to confront him since he didn't want to admit it. Earlier when he teleported her to his room, she found a red part of cloth sticking out of his dresser drawer. She wasn't sure if it was out of curiosity or if she just wanted to fix the cloth back into drawer, but she was immediate upset seeing that infamous scaly clad red dress and several articles of her clothes just laying in there.

Seeing how silent Obito was making Hinata think that she stunned him somehow.

"This was your plan along wasn't it..." she didn't know what else to said glaring at him now.

She watched as his eyes casted downward gripping the umbrella handle and his head shook a little.

"Hinata I never wanted to actually let you go, when you stop responding I panicked and looked for signs of you betraying me. Especially when you stop going back to your house,"

"You stalked me and lied to me from the began. Why bring me here if you don't trust me at all!" All of her pinned up stress from everything was finally lashing out.

"You lied just as much or even more than me! Remember how I met you? You are not innocent in any of this and if anything you should be thanking me for hiding your true nature from those so call friends of yours!" Obito wasn't going to let her paint him as the sole villain in all of this. Now seeing that he was just a dirty secret to her while she lived her life in Konoha.

Hinata slapped him across his cheek with sound of slap reverberate through out the area. She was breathing so hard from his words were like razor blades across her skin and even it was true it still hurt.

"I don't even know you to say your true nature. How could you say that to me after everything I've done for you?!"

"Shinobi and Kunoichi are one and the same our true nature always shows who we really are," he said with a vicious grin with his cheek still burning with her handprint.

"Y-Your insane," Hinata barely whispered in disbelieve.

Obito jumped down from the structure and look up at her as the rain finally stopped with the umbrella still in his hand.

"Spar with me and you'll finally see what I'm talking about," he challenged her with his free hand in a come-hither motion. When she made no admit to move from her spot.

"I won't use space-time ninjutsu," merely made her glare down at him like a hawk not willing to budge. He suddenly point the tip of the umbrella in her direction and press a button make a million senbon needles come flying out. Forcing Hinata to jumped out of the way, making her pounce in front of him and effective palm strike to the umbrella till it was broke apart to a bamboo pole. Then with her fingertips hit his elbow cause his grip on the bamboo to spasm and she was able to grab hold it.

With the sharpest part on his Adam's apple seeing she was in full in control with her byakugan glowing in the moonlight.

"Stop this,"

"N-Not till you admit the hatred you have for me...I can see in your eyes..." he grimaced in pain. He wasn't going to be tricked this time by her and snapped his dislocated elbow back into place. In her confusion by his words she let her guard down causing him to swiftly kicked in her side as she went tumbling down a hillside. She crashed splashing into a puddle if she wasn't angry before she was definitely pissed off being covered in mud, twits, dead leaves and God only knows what else.

On her hands and knees she could see the reflection in the water of a distant Obito becoming more and more apparent. Quickly Hinata rolled out of the way as he slammed the ground with full force putting a crack into it. On her feet now going on complete defensive mode watching as he pulled a chain like weapon from the crack in the ground.

To rouge nin it was like holding a old friend and faintly remembering he buried it here all those years ago after using it in the Uchiha massacre. She didn't like that eerie look in his eyes and became nervous as he begin to swing the weight part of his Kusarigama by his side rapidly. Obito dragged the sickle part against each and every tree he passed breaking off bark as she held on to the bamboo pole like a staff. When she felt he was too close she throw the bamboo at point blank at his face as he sliced it perfectly in half.

Instantly Hinata went into a rotation as the sickle clashes with her shield making him jumping out of her range as she clear the area. Several minutes later they were locked in a tug of war with her right wrist wrapped up in his chain with him pulling at the handle of the sickle. She halted slightly with cut up and down her arms her jacket torn to sheds. Her mesh shirt barely clinched to her skin because he had complete precision with his Kusarigama.

 _"I know don't if he is trying to kill me or strip me naked?"_ she thought seeing as they were at a stand still.

"Come here my thorn," Obito coughed up some blood because she was able to hit vitals in his abdominal area.

"Thorn I thought I was your rose," Hinata winced as he taunted on the chain making her pull back.

"No you've been a thorn as of late. Admit you hate me because it is the only thing we have in common now," he said with blood dripping from his lips as she grow more concerned of what he was saying as well as with his internal bleeding.

"I don't hate you, I just want you to trust me!"

"Liar!" Obito shouted as he was able to loop her other free wrist in the chains bounding her up and yanked her completely forward. The blue kunoichi stumbled thinking was going to fall, but he caught her. He held his blade close to her chin until she fully back up into a tree with her eyes never wavering from his.

"Now tell me the truth. No more lies," he commanded not playing anymore games. All those times of her not showing to the locations he told her to go to and those times she rejected him was finally coming out. He was at his breaking point with her and he was ready to end it all.

"Your just as blind as I was and I must be as crazy as you are," she replied without fear.

"Hinata," he said in a warning tone not in the mood for her cryptic shit.

"I could never hate you even if I tried, but for now on I need transparency because I love you Obito,"

As soon as those words fell from her lips the anger and the hatred subsided from both of them like a cursed was lifted. He immediate loosened the chains and dropped his weapon as she wrapped her arms around his neck with her legs also around his hips. Ripping the rest of flimsy clothing that was on her body as he dropped his pant feeling the breeze of cool night air, but not caring. Obito wanted and needed to feel her inside, to see her squirm against him, hear her moans of undying love for him, taste her sweet lips, just so he could rinse and repeat again.

It was so feral being to pin to a tree with her body bathing in the moonlight as she gripped on his Akatsuki cloak with his cock thrusted into her cervix making her flood until she couldn't handle it anymore.

"I'm never letting you go again Hinata," he muffled in between kisses and whispered his love for her in her ear as he climaxed right along with her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Special thanks to SaffronFlowers I hope you enjoy and to my readers from all the beautiful world thanks for continue to read and stay safe out there. I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Hinata in a crouched position on the tile bathroom watched as the dirt and grime from their little spar session went down the drain as she hear the faucet being shut off. Butterflies in the pit of her stomach feeling Obito's fingers in her hair as he lathered the shampoo on her scalp. She told him that she could wash herself, but he claimed that he had to make up lost time and she had to admit she enjoyed being spoiled with his greediness.

"Bow your head and close your eyes," he said haughtily against the nape of her neck as she automatic obeyed. He grabbed the plastic pitch full of hot water and made him wished he invest in a tub instead of just a shower head. He honestly never thought he would be sharing his living space with anyone or with someone he actually loved. Her confession of love wasn't something he had expected because he really thought she hated him for practically ruining her life.

 _"Life change in so many ways that I never thought possible,"_ Obito thought finally see more than the darkness in his life as he poured the water over her head. He was careful making sure not a spec of dirt nor a bubble of soap was left in her hair as steam billowed off her head like a halo in the bathroom light. He pulled in her into a standing position hugging her for behind, his hands lingered from her shoulders down her ample breasts and gentle massaging them. Hinata let out a pleasant sigh feeling his shaft rubbing between her legs.

He could feel the heat of her core as she squeezed her thighs nicely around his cock.

"Mmm f-fuck Hinata!" he panted in her ear because he always seemed to be unraveling whenever she was naked.

"You suppose be cleaning me Obito," she remarked coyly picking up the liquid soap spilling it all over her chest making the moment more appealing with foamy bubbles. Obito felt her fingertips stroking the the tip of his member, he was amazed how her fingers earlier could cause great pain to now immense pleasure.

"So sticky," Hinata breathe loving the way his cock was pulsing against her skin.

"Let me in," the leader of Akatsuki could barely uttered.

"What is the magic word?" she wanted him to beg for it this time.

"Please your so damn beautiful," he was losing his mind at this point. Hinata bend over putting her hands on the shower bench as her wet hair acted like a curtain with her eyes peeking back at him in an alluring way. He took it as an invitation and dipped into her.

She muffled her cries of passion with her own hand because she felt so full. Obito thought he go slow with her not wanting to embarrassingly cum too quickly like he last time. Pulling her back into a hug again with his teeth grazing across her neck.

"O-Obito that's feels good,"

"You know what would make it better?" his voice rumbled against her skin.

"What?"

His fingers glided passed her navel spreading open her folds touching her clit. Her legs buckled slightly as he pushed his cock further into her pussy. Hinata was getting lightheaded from sheer steam the bathroom now felt she was in a sauna, the sensation of his fingers and him plunging in and out of her was getting to be too much.

On pure reflexes she pushed her hand on Obito's abs to try to get away forcing his cock out of her. He let out a low growl and git his teeth because he was still tender there from when they were sparring earlier. Realizing her mistake she tried to apologize, but he cut her off by grabbing her arm and causing her to follow as he sat on the shower bench.

"Don't run from me Hinata, " Obito breathing down her neck because she was now fully on his lap with her back still to him. He grabbed her hand making her touch herself Hinata moan shameless this time lean forward now with his hands gripping her hips. He slapped her thighs to keep her from teasing him any farther and she yelped more out of surprise than pain. His squeezed her breasts along with pinching her nipples all while deep inside of her. Hinata's fingers were made to rub her clit vigorously from the motion of being tossed up and down.

"Take all of me!"

He learned long ago that she enjoyed pain mixed with passion, but he would never tell her that because she was still extremely self-conscious about her sexual inexperience. Since he used to tease her about it and he rather have positive reinforcement than negative when she was still learning what she truly enjoyed.

Hinata was in pure joy it was like a guilty pleasure for her, growing tighter and wetter around his shaft with the thought. Curled over at this point she cum uncontrollably on him with a scream. He came soon after with some of his semen spill out of her and on to the bathroom tile.

They eventually made to bedroom actually clean this time and the blue kunoichi ended up healing the rest of his injures. He watched the green glow of her hands disappeared as well as the purplish black bruises on his stomach.

"You should have let me heal you way before we took a shower!" Hinata said upset with her arms cross because now she understood why he never facing her in the bathroom.

"You didn't seem to mind then. Beside the First DNA was healing me even if you didn't," he smirked as she blushed.

"Y-You can't solely relay on that genetic enhancement to help you every time," she didn't want to believe that he was so risky when it came to his life.

"It hasn't failed me yet... as a missing nin lifespan are extreme short and I have lived beyond that. I've been damaged worst than you would ever know trust me Hinata I know what I'm doing,"

She was chewing on the inside of cheek wanting to retort, but she knew he was telling the truth.

"I guess I just don't know what your doing? And I don't want anymore of your secret schemes," Hinata eventually sighed. Now that she was living here there was no avoiding his Akatsuki activity.

"Is your mentor still alive?" was a question that she wanted to ask for a while since he last mention him.

"No, but his will still lives on," Obito worded very carefully as he laid his head on the pillow to stare at the ceiling.

Hinata figured that as soon as the surgery was successful than he could no longer need to follow his will or pretend to be Madara Uchiha. She was nervous about the next question that she about to ask, but this was the most anticipated one. She knew not to talk about Konoha and thought maybe talk about his teammates to get know him better.

"Can you tell me about Rin?" watched him froze.

"So you visit my gravestone?"

"Not on purpose more like an accident," Hinata said wrapping the covers around her and began explaining the conversation she had with Kakashi. She watched as his face darken with his jawline tightening with his hands folded together as he laid perfectly still.

"Like a damn lost puppy. Some people never change," he spat disgusted after she finished.

"Well honestly Obito I think he just miss his teammates and-"

"Hinata you do not know that man like I know him," his eyes were slits staring at her now. The only blessing was that Hinata didn't pursue anymore questions about his past with Kakashi because if he became nosy and connected the dots it could have been disastrous.

"Rin is...was," it hurt him that he had to correct himself.

"She was so much then that and I should have never trusted her safety in his hands," he said feeling the fury of it all and told her everything he could remember. He retold her about his former team, to his horrible accident, to his barely triumph recovery, ending on Rin's death and aftermath of him becoming someone to just numb the pain.

"You love her?" Hinata asked teary eyed after he told such a tragic story.

 _"Sound so familiar unrequited love,"_ she instantly thought of Naruto that seemed like such a fade out feeling now.

"Rin was my first love and I always thought she would be last, but you prove me wrong," Obito replied reaching out his hand to cup her cheek and thumbed away her tear. His eyes seem so soft and warm when he was staring at her that she laid close to him.

Hinata laid there quietly thinking about every he told her and started to get this really bad nagging feeling in the back of her mind that something wasn't quite right with his story. It had everything to do with the way he describe his old mentor. What it seem like to her was that Madara trapped Obito in a handicap state, mentally broke him after he saw his best friend kill the love of his life and basically brainwashed him to do his bidding long after was he gone.

"What's wrong?" he didn't like seeing her look visible sick as she did now and rubbed her shoulder in a soothing way.

"Obito have you ever had the feeling that Madara might have set you and your entire team up?" Hinata said slowly knowing this had to go beyond than just a seal on his heart.


End file.
